Untitled for now
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: Two years of Professor James 'Bucky' Barnes, and Lyllie Rose gawking at each other, at a small college, what would happen one day their passions had ignited? What kind of adventures will be awaiting them?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for now

(Disclaimer see this chapter. This will be Bucky Barnes and OC Fiction and AU)

Chapter 1: Prelude- Claim

Lyllie Rose, a soon to be graduate from a small college in creative writing, she had been taking the course for the past three years. She's twenty  
one years old now, adopted by the Starks- Pepper and Tony- they adored her and loved her as if she were their own blood child; gave her every  
advantage in the world. She had raced up the stairs getting ready for her creative writing class, because today Professor Sex-Pot, James Barnes was  
finishing up the semimester; then he was going to go to the higher university for his masters. He hadn't really decided yet, he loved teaching, his blue  
eyes were focused on the 5'4'' running figure. Lyllie was curvy, with long blonde curls and spirals and whorls going down her back, her angel face, her  
dark chocolate bedroom eyes. And that innocent yet sinful mouth of hers, since he started teaching here in New York, around two years ago, he wanted  
her from the first moment that he saw her.

Lyllie had decided to wear a beautiful red dress that barely covered her mid-thighs and a pair of fishnet black stockings that went up to her thighs barely  
touching her short dress. Bucky had to fight a needful groan, it took everything that he had in his massive arsenal NOT to tie her to his bed and ravish her,  
until they both were very sweaty and spent and sadted. He wanted her he desired her needed her worshipped her. He knew that her track record with men  
her age was no good, from what he heard, she liked older men. Her best friends were the Maxiumoff twins Wanda and Pietro and Clint and Natasha. He knew  
that she was kind of depressed when her boyfriend at the time by the name of Loki Odison, had moved because; his older brother Thor and him had gotten a  
job with their parents Odin and Frigga.

Lyllie wasn't really had upset, when he happened to be walking to his car for the day, and he heard her cry to Pietro Maxiumoff. From what he happened to over-  
hear, that Loki was pressuring her into something that she didn't want to do. Buck had guessed it, she was a virgin, and he admired her for that and he would be her  
first and only. After a couple of months later, Lyllie was okay she wasn't sad, and Loki had stopped calling her phone. Her grades were better than ever, she was his  
best student. Instead of the B minus going down to C student, because of the drama that her ex boyfriend had put her through, she had great friends to help her be the  
strong woman that she was intended to be.

As the students were spilling in for the creative writing, at eight forty, Lyllie was always was down in the front row and crossing her legs as normal she was the second one  
in, with her black high heels that made her small frame taller, they were click clacking on the floor. Bucky had to tear his eyes away from her just to save his sanity!

Lyllie had bit her lip, he was so perfect, a 6'1'' frame, a perfect balance of lean and tone, sinfully dark brown shoulder length hair. That perfect face, that shadowed jaw of his,  
and that mouth. He was a walking and talking sin, from head to toe, Lyllie had squeezed her legs shut even tighter, for once she had wished that she was a bit experienced so that  
she would jump him and rip his clothes and rock his body until the apocolipse happened. Lyllie was enthralled by Professor Barnes, as his lecture about story board ideas and symbolism,  
and plot twists. Lyllie had decided, since they could have some candy once in a while, she had leaned forward giving Bucky a generous view of her plump breasts. He had almost faltered,  
she had then pulled out a cherry tootsie pop, and slowly unwrapped it.

*Dear Jesus...* Bucky had thought to himself, thankful that he was wearing a pair of jeans that were a bit baggy, and a simple tshirt. Since it was Friday and the teachers were allowed to  
wear pretty much whatever they want. He had felt his cock get hard, the little temptress, she was so lucky that they were in school and that there were witnesses, or he would have her in  
every part of that classroom. His lecture was rushed, he had then told the students to go to the computer lab and type up the ideas that sounded good to them.

As Lyllie was getting ready to go to her car and get her laptop, Professor Barnes had called her name "Lyllie, I need to ask you some questions, so do stay behind.'' She had nodded her okay,  
as the students were leaving, she was standing with her back turned to him as she had bent over and giving him a nice view of her perfectly shaped rump. He could see an outline of her thong that  
she was wearing. Bucky's big eyes had nearly shot out of his head, snapping his attention over to the now empty classroom, he had quickly and quietly gotten up and shut and locked the door. Thank-  
ful that there were no windows at all in this room. As Lyllie had backed up her rump had connected with something that was very hard, hearing a husky voice and warm breath that was fanning the tenderals  
of hair that was near her ear. Bucky had growled low and dangerously "Thought that you would get away with that, did you...'' Her ear was burning, with his warm breath on her neck now, Lyllie had bit  
her lip and turned around to face a very much aroused Bucky.

She had found herself backing up, but her escape was caught short when her bottom had made contact with his desk, before she could blink Bucky had his hands on either side of her curvy hips. Both were  
breathing heavily. He wanted her, and from what he could tell, she wanted him just as bad "I-I have no idea, what you are talking about sir...'' She had tried to sound cool about it, but she was lying to herself  
she had dreamned about this; with his eyes locked on her like a hungry panther waiting to strike "That sucker stunt...'' What a little innocent tease that minx was. He had leaned forward to where his lips were  
barely touching her soft neck. Lyllie's breathing was just as eratic as his, her dark chocolate eyes were locked on his blue eyes that were a dark colbolt "I-I don't have a boyfriend anymore...'' She had squeaked  
out the shameful confession . The shameful confession that she was alone. Men had ignored her, made fun of her because she didn't want a quick lay here and there she wanted passion and romance, she had  
thought that she had found that in Loki: she had thought that he loved her but they didn't know what love was and they had wasn't.

"They are blind.'' Bucky had whispered against her jaw, his lips were skimming along the softness, her breathing was hard and her heart was getting ready to jump out of her chest. Suddenly she was chest to chest with  
him, he had met her stare, their lips were nearly touching "Because if you were mine, I would be worshipping you day and night...'' And she was his, and she didn't know it yet. She had gasped when his mouth had finally  
connected with hers dueling for dominace, her hands had tunneled through his hair, before Lyllie knew it he had batted his arm and his desk had been cleared and Lyllie had been placed on it laying down and Bucky was  
pulling down the top of her dress and suckling her breasts through the red lacy scrap that could pass for a bra. Her nipples were strainning not only under his ministraitions, and against his teeth and tongue, growling against  
her breast. Her blood was turning into lava, Lyllie was whimpering and moaning with her hands in Bucky's hair, his hands had then reached up and pulled down her bra, seeing her creamy perfectly molded plump breasts.  
This was better than any dream that he could imagine, his mouth had reluctantly left her breasts and went down to the hem of her dress. Her sweet scent was teasing him, calling to him, and all he could do was pull her panties  
aside and plunged his tongue deep inside of her.

"Oh!'' Lyllie had cried out while his finger went in her mouth, he was kissing her sensitive nub, she tasted like the sweetest wine that he had ever tasted, in his life. Lyllie's hands had grasped his hair and pushed him closer,  
as Bucky's hands had clasped her wrists had put them down on the desk "P-P-Professor... I'm gonn-gonna...'' She had whimpered, Bucky smiled against her heat she was coming undone and he was the cause. He wanted to  
bend her over his desk and give her the experience of a lifetime. However he knew that she wasn't ready for that yet, and the feel of her sinfully soft skin against his shadowed jaw he had growled again into her core; at that  
moment Lyllie had released her cream, hot into Bucky's mouth. He had slid his way up her trembiling body, he was shaking with a need for release, Lyllie's eyes were dark with desire and sadted for now. As Bucky's mouth had  
connected with hers again she was tasting herself in his kiss.

"Professor.'' She had whispered as he let her up a bit, she had surprised him by going to her knees and unzipping him and pulling his erect penis out and started to suck on him. Bucky's hands had immediately fisted themselves in  
her hair "Jesus...'' He had panted out, while her breasts were bouncing with every movement that she was suckling at him, she smirked against his cock. Lyllie's head was bobbing up and down his erect penis, good God he was  
making a battering ram jealous. She had felt Bucky come undone too... Pulling her up after she had suckled him, milking him dry, he had kissed her hard and passionately. Tasting each other...

From that day on, the two had seen a lot of each other, in secret...

(End of chapter one read and review...)


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled for now

(DISCLAIMER I own nothing, but the plot, if you don't like then don't read!)

Chapter 2: Two weeks later (Warning, strong sexual content and some BDSM)

It had been a couple of weeks since that erotic encounter and there were many more, heavy petting, and once or twice they nearly got caught. But they were quick thinking,  
and Lyllie had hid from the person Natasha she nearly caught them. Or another teacher did. They were either in a closet or under the blessfully covered desk.  
One day, Lyllie was in the backroom with Bucky and her thighs were spread with her tight jean thigh high skirt over her hips and her breasts were bare from  
the red v-neck tank top that she was wearing shuddering under his magical tongue. He wanted to worship her everyday everynight all of the time, and he loved  
their encounters together either before class begun or after school they look forward to it. Lyllie's passion filled eyes had gone in the back of her head, as her grip  
on his hair tightened to the point of pain, but Bucky didn't care. Only when Bucky had plunged his tongue deeper, she came hard over and over again, Lyllie was  
whimpering as the hard and sudden release threatened to shake her. As he stood up to his full height, she had unzipped his pants and sucked him again she had learned  
a lot from watching porn. Bucky didn't really care what she did, as long as she wasn't like this with anyone else, and the same rules applied with him. And he readily  
complied with it, he only wanted her. Lyllie was secure with herself for exploring herself and her options about sex, feeling his hands slide into her hair softly "Relax  
your throat...'' He had growled as she obeyed yet still gagged she knew that he was too big, she had started to tease him with her tongue and soft lips ''Just like that...''  
He had praised while she had played with his balls with either her hands or her mouth and lightly grazing them with her white even strong teeth.

Bucky's hand had skimmed down her face to her breast and pinched one of her pebbling nipples, feeling her whimper against his penis, Lyllie was wondering how  
could he fit? Her thoughts were interrupted when Bucky's hot seed had released itself in her mouth, she milked him dry. She had placed him back in his pants and  
dressed him. Before she could dress herself, Bucky had pulled her tightly to him and kissed her hard, thankful that they would always get there an hour before anyone  
else got there. They both knew that it wasn't simple lust, it was deeper then that much deeper and more personal than simple lust, Bucky had lifted her shirt up, seeing  
the shocked look on her face "I want to see you for a moment...'' He had said, while her white bra had gone to the floor, Lyllie had bit her lip as Bucky looked at her, he  
had never seen a more perfect woman, his woman. Bucky had turned her to where her back was to him, so that he could pepper kisses all over her shoulder blades, her  
moans were music to Bucky's ears. He loved these moments with her, even on the days that she didn't have classes with him. Lyllie only had classes with Bucky Mondays and  
every other couple of Tuesdays and Fridays, they would manage to sneak off and have their quiet time together. Lyllie knew that her friends were becoming suspicious of her  
behavior, before her thoughts could continue, Bucky had her on a long wooden table and devoring her with his mouth again.

As her Samsung Galaxy s6 was ringing and the Id said 'Mom and Dad' with their picture. Lyllie had whimpered and hurried to answer it, accidently putting it on speaker "Hi honey,''  
It was Pepper's voice "H-Hi mom, how are you is dad okay?'' Tony had broke his leg camping, with Pepper and a couple of family friends, he had tripped over some logs and landed  
in the cold lake with just his boxers on. Lyllie found it funny until Tony had broken his leg, Pepper and their family friends were the only ones that teased him ruthlessly about it. Lyllie  
was worried about her father "No baby he's fine, he's sleeping right now, I just called to ask you if you are going to be coming home on Thanksgiving?'' She had asked, every year they  
would go to France for Thanksgiving weekend. Lyllie had bit her lip "Baby, are you there?'' Pepper had asked while Lyllie was biting back her pleasure at what Bucky was doing  
to her. Lyllie had taken a silent breath "Y-Yes mom I was in the middle of bookmarking something, I don't know I have a lot of school work and I p-promised Professor Barnes that I would  
help him with a big project...'' Bucky had smirked against her core, he was reeking havoc on her nevers. And for God's sake he was shameless in seeing her wiggle like a worm on a hook.

"I know baby, but maybe you could talk to Professor Barnes and ask him for an extenstion.'' Lyllie's eyes were rolling in the back of her head, as his hands had reached up and cupped her  
breasts kneeding and pinching and twisting her nipples. Pepper's voice was droning on and on "I'll-I'll talk, to P-Professor Barnes, mom and ask him...'' Her mother better hurry up, or she will  
explode then scream, and that damned sex addict was going to pay. She had begun to ride his tongue, this man will be the very death of her, his gaze was locked onto hers as she was talking on  
the phone with Pepper "Okay honey whatever you can do, you do seem busy, I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow, okay? We love you baby...'' Lyllie was straining not to cry out Bucky's name,  
"I-I lo-love you both... bye mom!'' She had hung up and he had the gall to look surprised as his fingers replaced his mouth and slid up and kissed her full on the mouth then neck then breasts. He  
was trying not to laugh when she said "I'm gonna kill you...'' She was giving him the death glare.

He chuckled at her statement, when her leg had came in contact with something that had grown hard again, he breasts were bouncing with his nimble and skilled fingers, causing her hips to buckle.  
Bucky had leaned forward bending her backward, before her orgasim to shatter her body again, he had flipped her over on her stomach and undid his belt. Lyllie had felt him tie her hands, she had  
often fantasied about this, but they were in bed. Bucky had began to run the buckle up and down her clit, she was shuddering in oragasmic pleasure, he had quickly untied her and ran the belt up and  
down her rump, giving it a pop with the soft leather, Lyllie shuddered and gasped "Oh God!'' She moaned while Bucky had leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck, he was everything that she  
ever could want in a man and more, he had helped her up and get dressed. He was the first to look around after he had gotten to the door of his classroom no one, they still had twenty minuets his mouth  
had met hers. He had begun to stroke her lip, their eyes became stormy with longing and emotion, Lyllie had reluctantly slipped away and walked down the hall to another lecture, before anyone could  
notice; she had blown him a kiss.

He smiled, a heart stopping smile, she was his.

Sometime later, lunch time

Lyllie was eating her yogurt and sandwhich, alone, when her friends had swarmed her with hugs. Wanda and Pietro were the first ones to hug and kiss her temple, then came Clint and Nattie "Girl now you spill,  
what the hell have you been doing for the past few days?'' Clint had asked while he had put his arm around Nattie, Lyllie was pretending that her lunch was way more interesting than the question, Nattie happened  
to lean in and say "You know I smell a man's scented colonge on you... O..M..G, our little baby had her cherry plucked!'' She had wept over dramtically, Lyllie had gritted her teeth, she was gonna kill her slowly,  
she was still technically a virgin. She said nothing. Wanda had thankfully interrupted "I don't think so, Pietro and I have known Lyllie longest and she's still a V, and so am I.'' Pietro had looked over at his twin,  
Wanda he admired her and would die for her gladly "You sure that dumping Vision was okay?'' He had asked while sitting by Lyllie and handing her a bag of french fries. They always shared food, Wanda had  
opened her bag and pulled out her sandwhich from a sub place. Nattie and Clint were sharing their lunch feeding each other, take out from a Chinese Place.

Wanda had sighed, she had tried to make it work with him, but she didn't feel anything towards him anymore. She knew deep down that didn't make her a bad person, she knew that Vision loved her and she felt bad  
because she couldn't return his love for her. Wanda had gone to Lyllie that day and asked her for advice, after telling her everything, and she had told her best friend that she had to do what was right for her. Not for  
anyone else and if Vision respected that, then maybe sometime down the road, they could be friends. Another reason as to why she had dumped Vision was he didn't like her hanging around Lyllie for some reason, she  
was a parents dream, Lyllie never caused no trouble at all nothing. Her blonde friend had tried to get along with him and he pretty much called her shallow and pathetic, at that time she was with Loki and he did defend  
her. And because of Vision things were kinda strained between the two for a while; but now Wanda was free to do whatever she wanted to do with her life, and she had no one to answer for that. It wasn't as if they were just  
starting to date, Wanda and Vision, they had started to date around the same time as Lyllie and Loki were dating. Nattie and Clint were since J.R year in highschool, and they had been together since.

Lyllie shook her head at them, her eyes had caught the walking talking sin that was the hot as hell Professor Barnes journying towards them, with his lunch. Lyllie had wished that she had him to herself all day and night. Since  
today was a half day, they could do whatever they wanted, the friends were deciding on whether or not to go and do something on a nice day like this; they were thinking about taking advantage and going to the pool that was  
located at the college, and spending the rest of the day there. This Indian Summer was beautiful! But not nearly as beautiful as her Bucky. Lyllie's eyes were glued to those thighs of his and what was between them and those  
strongs arms and that mouth, it was slightly parted. Dear Jesus in heaven, she was going to seriously jump him! The next time that she had opportunity, she would throw herself at his mercy and beg him to end her lustfill  
suffering once and for all... Then he would be verrry sorry... Somehow she had the feeling that he was reading her mind, he smirked at her.

Lyllie had felt her heart slam hard in her chest, as Nattie was waving him over, Bucky had seated himself across from the blonde. Bucky had smiled had was trying to talk to them without finding every reason in the world not  
to play footsie with Lyllie. But they were doing it anyway, Nattie looked over and called out Lyllie's name "Okay wench, spill, who nearly pucked your..." Lyllie's eyes grew wide "Jesus Nattie, shut it!'' She screamed, as she was  
turning a brilliant shade of dark pink, Wanda had looked over at her. They loved Natasha but there were times that they wish that they could strangle her, like now "Nat, that's enough, okay, if Lyllie does have a boyfriend, its her  
business not ours.'' Came Pietro's voice, while eating a burger, Lyllie was grateful for those two, they were the closest things to a brother and sister that she had and she wouldn't trade them for the world or Clint and Nat. Even though  
Nattie can make you wanna choke her. Lyllie was now aware of Bucky stretching his long leg without his shoe and rubbing his foot along her bare inner leg, Lyllie hid a gasp. Bucky was thankful that the group that involved four people  
were going to the pool, because him and Lyllie would play.

After the four had eaten, they had decided to go to Clint's cabin, and spend the rest of the day there. Leaving Lyllie and Bucky alone the area was desserted, they smile "I think that Nattie knows...'' Lyllie had whispered while Bucky had  
placed his shoe back on and stood up waiting for her to do so "I want to show you something...'' He whispered in her ear while Lyllie was getting up "Not here...'' He smiled and walked with her to his red sports car "No one is around, but just in case.''  
He said while making sure that she was in, and he had gotten in then they had both left.

After a while of driving, they had came to a heavily wooded area and there was a rustic cabin, Lyllie was raising her eyeborw at him "Your home?'' She had asked smirking "Yes,'' With that he had lifted her up and carried her giggling form inside and placed her  
over his shoulder to unlock the door and rushed inside with her giggling on his shoulder. Bucky had reached up and smacked her rump hard, as his hand had reached up and cupped and squeezed her stinging ass cheek "I want you now!'' He growled while tossing her  
on the king sized bed and landing on top of her crushing her. Lyllie loved it, and kissed him with fiery passion that matched his own, Bucky's hands had placed themselves at the hem of her tank top and pulled it off of her and went back to kissing her. Lyllie had then  
reached up and took off her shirt and he complied. While he was on his knees on the mattress she had sat up and began to kiss and lick his chest and abs, that left Bucky free to take off her strapless white bra, Bucky had buried his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth  
off of his abs to meet her hot searing mouth with his dominate one. Her pebbiling nipples were grazing his chest, he growled huskily on his throat he was going to make love to the woman of his dreams. Lyllie's mouth and lips were swollen from his heated kisses; when he  
had pulled their mouths apart and started to attack her neck and making his way down to her breasts, his hands were cupping and molding the sensitive molded mounds while his mouth was attacking them.

Lyllie was in another world, of heat and desire and pleasure, so many nights she had dreamnt about this. Bucky was going to make love to her! Her ultimate fantasy, she was so happy, as she felt that sinister mouth of his travel down from her breasts and tracing her ribs and  
peppering kisses all over her belly button. Lyllie's eyes were rolling in the back of her head now, as she had felt his hands take off her skirt and thong. She was exposed to Bucky, her tight blonde curls were being brushed and carressed by his hands "B-Bucky...'' She had mewled  
breathlessly, while he was kissing her hips, and venturing down to her core. Bucky had rose himself up on his knees once more and placing his hands on her knee caps keeping her legs apart "Take off my pants, Lyllie.'' He had breathed huskily while pulling her up by her hips and  
kissing her. Lyllie had never seen a man naked before, sensing her hesitation "I've never seen a man naked before, like completely.'' Bucky had smiled and kissed her while guiding her hands to his jeans and helping her unbuttoning them, his hands were still on hers and unzipping  
his pants. Lyllie had moaned in his mouth, as they both had taken off Bucky's pants, her beautiful mouth was swollen with his kisses "I want you, Lyllie, to suck my cock, while I finger you.'' He had breathed breathlessly into her mouth, she was shaking with passion.

She had leaned forward and suckled him while his fingers were playing with Lyllie's clit and opening, she had moaned against his shaft and the tip, as his hips were thrusting mindlessly against her hot tight little mouth. Bucky's other hand was stroking her hair "Good girl... Look at me.''  
He had said while her dark eyes had met his "Lay back Lyllie.'' She did, Bucky's eyes were now a dark colbolt as he travelled up her body and kissed her as his hand was cupping her enterance. Lyllie had buckled and whimpered against his on slot, she trusted him strangely enough, but  
she was still scared about losing her virginity; Bucky had stopped kissing her "Baby, look at me...'' It was a soft command, from Bucky "I won't hurt you, I could never, if you are uncomfortable with something, tell me okay?'' She nodded "Do you have a condom?'' He smiled as his hair  
had fallen in his face...

***Mean while with Lyllie's friends***

"Where's Lylls?'' Clint asked, knowing very well that she hates that nickname with a burning passion, they had decided to go to the pool and relax. Clint had opted for a comfortable pair of blue swim trunks, and Nattie decided on wearing a sultry looking black string bikini. Wanda had decided  
to wear a red one piece halter swim suit. Pietro had decided on a pair of white and red swim trunks, all four were in the water talking and laying on floaties. Nattie starts laughing "I think that I know where Lyllie is...'' She had said pulling down her tanning shades "Where?'' Clint asked, while stroking  
Nattie's red hair "Fucking the Prof Barnes.'' Wanda had snapped her head over in the other woman's direction "Come again?'' The Maxiumoff twins had both asked, smirking the red head had placed her shades back on her green eyes and laughed a little "You poor children,'' She sniffed dramatically-  
jokingly while continuing "It's obivious, that those two are hot for each other...'' Pietro had looked over at her "Nattie, I love you and all babe you know that, but I think that you need to start wearing a hat before going in the sun...'' Flipping him off "Let me explain...'' She had started...

****Back to Bucky and Lyllie****

"Yes, I do.'' Reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out one, he had opened it with his teeth and rolling it on himself, while not moving from his position "Lyllie you have to be sure, baby because once I do this, I won't let you go.'' He had confessed shamelessly, since he had first seen her two years ago  
he wanted her, he wanted to know everything about her, as she looked at him and biting her lip again, she had caressed his face he was trying to control his want for her. Bucky was trying to give her an out "I'm sure, Bucky.'' He smiled and kissed her while placing one arm around her and the other was  
guiding himself into her heated and moist cavern. Lyllie had tensed, when Bucky had slid into her fully, her eyes had went in the back of her head as her mouth had open when Bucky had lain his body fully on hers while kissing her. Bucky was swallowing her whimpers and moans, his body was glinsing with  
sweat and shaking; his body was so tense with a world of self control. He was waiting for her to adjust to his size, he was feathering kisses up and down her jaw her neck, Lyllie had turned her head to meet his lips kiss for kiss "Y-you can move Bucky I-'m okay.'' His head had then moved to her neck as his hips  
had began to thrust his already large and very erect member deeper inside of her; his animalistic grunting was music to her ears. Her legs had wrapped themselves around his perfectly portioned hips and waist, her breathy moans and her nails in his back.

Lyllie's hips were meeting Bucky's thrusts, her back was arching with his every movement; she was getting a bit of a burn with his shadowed jaw. Lyllie didn't care, her dream was coming true, Bucky Barnes her dream man was making love to her! He was crushing her, but she didn't care about that either, he was  
taking her to new heights with each thrust of his manic hips. His hands in her hair, his mouth greedily kissing her chin her jaw her neck her breasts, that were bouncing fiercly, he was biting her her shoulder her neck. He couldn't get enough, and he would never get enough, their sweaty bodies were moving with more  
fiery friction than before. Lyllie screamed and dug her nails into his back, drawling blood, he went wild... well more wild than what his original pace was doing to her "B-Bucky!'' She screamed, they were close real close "Say only Bucky!'' He had roared while his hand had ventured down and pressed into her already  
throbbing clit "O-only B-B-Bucky!'' Lyllie had screamed as they both came hard, both were sweaty and spent, sadted. Bucky had collasped on top of Lyllie and kissing her swollen mouth with such gentleness as her kisses matched his: Bucky had withdrew from her cavern, and saw the proof that she was no longer a  
virgin, a stain that had shown itself on the beige colored sheets. Lyllie's beautiful dark chocolate eyes were starting to brim with tears, he was immediately there soothing her with kisses and comfort.

"Stay right there, babe. I'll be right back...'' He had said as her tears were kissed and licked away, she watched as Bucky had gotten rid of the used condom and walked butt naked into the bathroom. She saw the profile of him, he wasn't really hard anymore but he was still something to look at. She bit her lip hard, damn  
what a nice ass he had, when he had gone into the bathroom. Lyllie had thought that he was very comfortable with his nudity, she was to a point, she couldn't believe it still Bucky had made love to her. Things were going to change for the better, she hoped, Lyllie prayed that no one would find out about their relationship  
until she graduated; however a lot can happen in a span of time. Her thoughts were interrupted when Bucky had came back into the room and lifted her in his strong arms and carried her into the bathroom, seeing that the room was breath-taking. Wooden decor here and there a pretty massive shower/ tub two in one, from  
the feel of his rough hands she could tell that he had built this perfect home of his from the ground up. She saw that the tub was filled with bubbles and kinda hot water that would relax her and ease her soreness, gently placing her in the water "I'll be right back, my sweet Lyllie.'' As he kissed her again, he had reluctantly turned  
and going to the bedroom when she had said "I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go...'' He had turned and smirked at her.

(End of Chapter 2, of this untitled story, please read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled for now

(Disclaimer, I own nothing!)

Chapter 3: Nattie's story and Project! and oh shit...

While Bucky and Lyllie were ahem... getting busy...

They were at the pool, the four had decided at the last moment to go there instead of the cabin, while Nattie was getting ready to explain "Okay, babies  
gather around and let Mommy tell you a tale,'' She giggled while Clint splashed some water on her then Pietro; Nattie giggled again "Go back two years when  
we signed up for writing, when the whats his name that had moved to Cali?'' She had asked while her and Clint were sharing a floaty, The Maxiumoff twins were  
trying to remember the teacher's name "That Victor dude?'' Pietro asked while helping Wanda off of the floaty and he had gotten on. Nattie had grined and  
nodded, flashing her white teeth "Yeah him, anyway The walking Sex Pot Prof Barnes came to the class two days later, Lyllie's reaction was like a horny  
schoolgirl's! I remember, the look on her face had spoken the volumes, I saw how her body was reacting to his every movements. I thought that I had call  
the fire department, because he was setting her poor...'' Clint had clamped his hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

Wanda's eyes were speaking the volumes for themselves, Pitero was laughing, Natahsa was always very braisin eversince they were first introduced to each other,  
Lyllie and Natasha were in another class together in JR year in highschool and the two had clicked and they had been friends. Nattie had tried to move, however, she  
had forgotten that they were on a floaty, she had let out a small squeak as the couple fell into the pool. Both twins laughed hard they knew that Lyllie would love to see  
this, they were busy surfacing and sputtering and coughing. After the two had recovered "Okay, well let me think now, right Lyllie was practically drooling over Professor,  
and when I happened to look up from my assignment one day I saw the way that he looked at her. He was like a hungry stalking panther on the prowl, he watched every move  
that she had made and she in turn had watched every move that he had made. Of course the other wasn't aware, and yes as I said our dear sweet innocent Lyllie was dreaming  
about other man when she was in a relationship with Loki.'' Clint had chuckled and wrapped his arms around Nattie; he loved her to the point of pain. As she was continuing, she  
had linked her hands with his arms "I swear, kids, she turned twenty shades of pink at once, I think that they have the hots for each other.'' Wanda had stared at her friend of five years.

"Nat, I know that you can read people very well, and we trust your judgement...'' Suddenly, Nattie got an idea, She started to laugh and grin, her pretty green eyes sparkled with glee  
all three had looked at her as if she had totally lost her mind. Maybe the girl *could* start wearing a hat before going out in the sun from now on. Clint shook his head at her silliness  
"Okay, hear me out, what if we put on a play or like a B budget movie?'' The twins had looked at each other and back at her "No wait even better, kinda like The Rocky Horror Picture Show?''  
Wanda was getting ready to open her mouth when both Steve and Sam had came to the pool both with white towels around their necks and wearing red swim trunks. The group had  
then looked over at the two new comers and waved and smiled, the two men had done the same. When the two had gotten within view "Hey guys what you up to?'' Asked Professor  
Rodgers while Sam slung his towel somewhere nearby and dove in.

"Nothing, Prof, we were just thinking that maybe we could do like our own rendition of something similar to the Rocky Horror Picture Show, but with a twist.'' Steve had raised an eye  
brow "The Rocky what?'' He had never seen it!? After he was given the Cliff Notes, he still was confused, but went along with it "We could email the Dean and see.'' But then again,  
The Dean didn't give a rat's ass about what went down, unless it wasn't illegal and no one was bleeding. Nattie had even offered to make the costumes and everything, since both her  
grandmother and her mother had a ton of fabrics to last a life time. And that she was sewing since she could walk, she even said that the professors could audiction for parts in the musical/play.  
Steve had looked at Sam and he grinned, and told Steve that he was going to make him watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show so that he could get an idea. Nattie had hid a giggle, the poor old-  
fashioned Professor Steve Rodgers was going to cringe when he sees it; even Pietro and Wanda along with Clint were trying to keep straight faces. They were failing miserably.

"Okay, Nattie when and what time are the rehersals?'' Sam had asked while really trying not to laugh at Steve's expression, picturing the costumes, and well pretty much a throw back to the sacrid original.  
But it will be *very* different* Nattie had smiled "Well I'm thinking next Monday, at like 6 ish?'' That would work out for everyone, that had either assignments or finals or whatever "And audictions  
would end around late evening Friday. Wait a minuet I just had a brain storm, what if we kinda go the typical creature loves a young woman, that's with a man, and she choses the creature. Hmm, Pietro your  
good at writing, get started on the script.'' He had interrupted "Not nearly as good as Lyllie.'' She *was* Professor Barnes's prize student, their train of thoughts had been interrupted when they saw a tall slender  
male around their age come in the pool area. Wanda had rolled her eyes, it was Loki, Lyllie's exboyfriend. From the look of him, he had put on some muscle, and he grew his out to his shoulders, he had the same  
supreior 'I'm better than you,' aura around him.

Loki was wearing a simple pair of black casual pants and a silky green immaculate blousse. He had walked up the group "Hello.'' He had said while his green eyes were searching restlessly for someone or something. Nattie  
had gotten out of the water and wrapped a towel around her "What do you want?'' She had snapped while Clint was getting out as were the twins. Loki had smiled "I am a new student here, and by the way, I'm doing well.''  
Wanda had rolled her eyes "When did you come back?'' Pietro had asked as Loki had snapped his green stare at him. He chuckled "Pietro and Wanda Maxiumoff, what a nice surprise. How is Lyllie?'' He had asked, yup the  
four knew that one was coming, the two professors had gotten out and flanked their best students to keep the peace. Something was telling the two learned men had sensed that trouble was brewing, Nattie glared "She's fine,  
she's with her *NEW* boyfriend.'' The look on Loki's face was speaking the volumes for itself. He went from being pleasant to somewhat angry and jealous, how dare Lyllie find someone else?! Just because their relationship  
was troubled and they were taking a break, that doesn't mean that she *was allowed to fuck anyone else!* Damnit!

He, Loki, never cheated on her at all. He loved her, and he knew that she loved him deep down, he just needed to remind her of their love... With a smile, he had courtly bowed from the waist up and walked off with his shiny  
black leather shoes hitting the hot concreate with each stride...

Nattie had looked over at her long time friends and they had to tell Lyllie that Loki was back and that her and Bucky have to be extra careful...

"Oh shit,'' Pietro said while they were watching Loki's retreating form.

(End of chapter please read and review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled for now

(Disclaimer there will be smut in this chapter and cuddling, if you don't like it then click on the X button, I own nothing!)

Chapter 4: Lyllie and Bucky's time

Bucky had joined Lyllie in the hot relaxing and inviting water; making sure that her back was against his chest,  
his lips were connecting with her temples and neck. Bucky's hands were skimming up and down along her arms and her waist;  
her head had placed itself in the niche of his neck/shoulder area. He had been gone for ten minuets and she was missing him; a  
moan had escasped from her throat when she had felt his hands rub her hips and slowly drifting down to her core. Lyllie had gasped  
as his magic fingers were either killing her or rubbing her into submission. Her hips were slowly meeting his moving fingers, while one  
of her arms had wrapped itself around the back of his head; Lyllie had gasped and moaned when Bucky's lips had connected with her  
neck again. Bucky was growling into her throat "Lyllie...'' He had moaned.

Her cheeks her turning a light shade of pink, her mouth was parting more and more "Keep your mouth just like that,'' While  
using his other hand to cup her face and frenzied his magicial fingers; Lyllie's moans and whimpers for Bucky was such music. Her hand  
had drifted up to his hair; as he had continued to suck and nip on her neck, she whimpered louder and louder to the point of screaming.  
Lyllie's hips and rump were making contact with something that was becoming harder and Bucky had no shame about it; he would be the  
only man to touch her like this. His cloudy blue eyes saw her pebbling breasts bouncing with every movement that he was causing, as Lyllie's  
hand was going to touch him under water. Bucky had growled "No...'' And grabbed her hand and placed her on the rim of the bath tub, with her  
legs pried opened and her just opened for his assault.

Bucky's tongue was plunging in and out of her moist cavern; she was so hot and ready for him at that moment, Lyllie's hands were in  
Bucky's hair to the point of pain. But Bucky didn't care, he wanted her with him like this; before she could get go Bucky had pulled away from her  
core and kissed her hard, while he was running his tongue up and down her opened mouth. Grabbing her up by her hair, not hard, Bucky had guided her  
up and with a flick of his wrist the tub was draining. Lyllie was looking at him with lust and other brooding emotions that were surfacing; Bucky's lips were  
soft but masculine skimming along her chin and throat while he was speaking "Suck my cock, baby.'' Came his simple command, and Lyllie had obeyed, she  
had gladly placed herself on his knees and suckled him happily. Bucky's eyes had nearly rolled in the back of his head; she was so good at doing that.

Bucky didn't love her for that, she loved her for her, the girl now woman on the inside. He loved it when her head started to rock and bob up and  
down on his cock, his hand was fisting itself deeper in her hair as she had continued to lick and suck and nibble on him and his balls. Lyllie was gagging but she  
didn't care; as he had pulled his erect penis out of her hot mouth and he had lifted her up in his arms slinging her or his shoulder. Bucky had ran to his bedroom;  
as Lyllie had giggled, Bucky had lifted his hand up and smacked her ass hard "Ouch Bucky!" He had chuckled as he had rubbed her stinging ass cheek; while throwing  
her giggling form on his bed stomach first. With a sound from Lyllie, as he had reached in his nightstand for another condom; while she had smiled over her shoulder  
"Spank me again, Professor Barnes...'' She had said while wiggling her rump suggestively at him, smirking he swatted her ass again, and again.

Lyllie was loving being spanked, especially by Bucky, his hand was rubbing her stinging ass cheek; then he had gathered her up and over his knee. Lyllie  
had squealed when he had spanked her over and over again, he wasn't hurting her, and she knew that he was strong enough to break her in half. And Bucky knew that  
he was that strong to do; he could never harm a hair on her head, Lyllie had gasped again when she was on the bed back on her stomach. Feeling Bucky behind her and  
kissing her neck and shoulders "Do you want me like this?'' His hoarse husky voice was hot and demanding stirring her hair that was falling all over the place. Lyllie was  
panting "Lyllie...'' She had shuddered when his tongue had made contact with her neck then a sensitive spot just under her left earlobe; his damned magical hands were  
rubbing and his sinful mouth was moving along the nape of her neck: Bucky teeth were nipping more at her shoulder.

"Do you want me Lyllie, like this?'' He was going to explode! She had then turned her head to his mouth and kissed him hard " I will always want you Bucky...  
take me...'' She had whispered into his mouth as she had bit his lower lip playfully, feeling his hands clasp her hips and bringing her near his very jutting penis. As he wrapped  
his arm around her waist while he had put another condom on "Say that you are mine, and that you will always be mine...'' He had growled into her hair, as he had placed the  
condom on and gliding his member slowly into her "Bucky...'' She had whimpered his name; as he stayed there with his erection buried deeply in her, while smacking her on her ass  
"Say it Lyllie...'' Bucky had said while preventing her from moving her hips for any type of relief. Lyllie had nearly screamed in pure sexual frustraition, she was panting and whimpering  
"I-I'm yours...only yours!'' Bucky smiled and clasped her hips in his hands and rammed himself deeper and harder inside of Lyllie and her moist cavern; she had almost screamed when she  
had felt his hand slip to her throbbing clit.

Bucky's hips were like a possessed piston, the more that he thrusted deeper the more that Lyllie wanted. Lyllie had screamed when he had pressed his thumb a bit  
harder on her clit. Lyllie was shattering "Let go, my Lyllie, I will catch you...'' He had huskily whispered into her ear, he had started to thrust harder and harder deeper inside  
of her. As her mouth had opened in a silent scream; then she did scream, she was coming undone over and over again, before she could let go again. Bucky had then turned her  
on her back and began to drive deeper than before, he wanted to see her face, he was the one that was giving her ultimate pleasure. No one else. Him. grabbing her knee while  
he was still thrusting inside of her and placing it on his shoulder. Bucky's mouth had landed on hers hard, he tasted everything and he loved it, grabbing her hands and pinning  
them above her head, while they both were going to have a deep release.

As Bucky continued to make her body rock like no one's busniess, he had reluctantly left her mouth, and allowed her leg to drop from his shoulders; grabbing up her hips  
in his hands and lifting her abit off the bed and drive harder. Lyllie's breasts were bouncing, as her and Bucky were going to *let go* again over and over, she screamed "I'm coming!''  
he roared and thrusted one more time inside of her and collasped on the bed. Bucky had lain like that with Lyllie for quite sometime; their breathing was no more than short hoarse  
pants. Bucky was using Lyllie's shoulder as a resting post, her arms were weakly holding him. Their bodies were once again sweaty and spent sadted, nuzzling her shoulder and kissing  
her neck her jaw and finally making it to her mouth. Their kisses were slow and deep, and filled with passion; Bucky had moaned as he reluctantly withdrew himself from her heat, it was  
home to him.

Lyllie had whimpered as his sinful mouth had left hers, they were looking into each others' souls; while his arms were holding her tightly. As he was rolling them over onto their sides;  
in that movement, he had got rid of the condom. If he was trying, Bucky had thrown it right into the trash bin and hit it exactly in. Lyllie had moved closer to him; while wrapping her arms around  
him more, she wanted to disappear inside of him and never come out. Feeling his lips in her hair "Why do I have the feeling that you are reading my mind, Bucky?'' She had asked while he had held  
her tighter. They would always be like this, he had thought to himself, after a couple of years of dating. He would ask her to marry him, then after a while of being engaged, they would be married.  
He knew that he made enough for both of them to be comfortable for the rest of their lives. Bucky had thought again, children, he wanted them a boy and a girl; then a couple of dogs. Just the thought  
of his Lyllie carrying his children was enough to. Quickly shaking himself from his thoughts, not yet, he didn't want to rush her. Well anymore than they had already done. Lyllie had placed her head on  
his chest; she was listening to his steady drum/like heart, she smiled "I can't ready minds, babe, but I can read eyes. And your eyes want me, always. Does it bother you that I'm older?'' Since he was going  
to be nearing the big 30! And he couldn't help but notice the eight year age gap between them, thinking that maybe later on down the road that she would walk away and find someone else. He held her tighter,  
Lyllie had lifted her head up "Bucky look at me please?'' She had asked softly.

Bucky had looked at her, she was so perfect and beautiful and all for him, he had hoped. Lyllie had kissed him softly "It doesn't bother me that you are older, I love older men,'' She had said while kissing  
his jaw "Can you just stay here forever?'' Bucky had asked while gently bringing her neck to meet his lips, she giggled "I wish that I could, but you know that you have to take me back...'' He knew that and he didn't  
want to face it at that moment, he wanted to keep her in this house forever just them; however he knew that she needed to go back. And that didn't mean that he had to like it, Bucky's mouth had connected with hers,  
first gentle then becoming dominate; Lyllie had moaned and wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck as he had broken the kiss. Lyllie's eyes were shinning at him, as his head had dipped down to rest on her breasts; he  
loved how her hands would slide in his hair comforting and soothing. Two years of him in her life as her professor, she wanted them like this, feeling him get up ''Get your nice ass back here...'' Lyllie had moaned while;  
Bucky had leaned back over her and kissed her again, bringing her up to face him. Lyllie loved kissing him, wrapping his arms around her body, after reluctantly letting her feet touch on the floor; as his hands had reached  
down and squeezed her rump.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?'' Bucky had asked her while placing her clothes in her arms; and kissing her, Lyllie had thought "No.'' She had answered and grinned "How come?'' She had asked while  
she was getting dressed. Bucky had smiled and was already dressed "I wanted to ask you out...'' Lyllie had nearly fell on her rear, if it hadn't been for Bucky's quick reflectes, catching her before she wobbled again. Lyllie  
was there in her bra her thong and tank top, her skirt was in her hand, and it had nearly fell "Wha-what?" Quickly kicking herself for what she had just said, stuttering great! Bucky had chuckled "Would you like to go out  
with me tomrrow night?'' Lyllie smiled, she had never really been on an actual date, Loki never took her anywhere or did anything but stay in his room while he was laying in her lap he was either reading or was doing that.  
But it would've been nice to just go out and do something fun like go for a romantic walk; hell even go for an ice cream cone something. But no, he liked her in his room, and she couldn't breathe sometimes he smothered her.  
Lyllie had looked at him "What time?'' Two words, that's all that she uttered "Five.'' He had answered while helping her in her skirt "Dress nice but casual, its a surprise.'' Bucky had said as Lyllie had found her shoes and other  
things, they were leaving to his car.

Bucky had opened the door for her and kissed her while she had gotten inside, he had leaned in and buckled her seatbelt for her; while shutting the door and walking over to the drivers' side and getting in. Bucky had seated  
himself in the car and reached her and kissed Lyllie again. Giggling she had returned the kiss, she really liked the way that he kissed her "It's not like I don't want to stay, but we both know that I do, I don't think that we will ever leave if  
we don't leave now.'' He knew that her friends, who didn't live with her, would wonder where she was. She had turned on her phone, and her device was blowing up with texts:

Mom: Where are you?!

Dad: Sweety, are you okay? Your mom is getting upset...

Nattie: Lyllie, text me back when you get this ASAP!

Clint: Hey Lylls, call me or text me, everyone is worried!

Wanda: U there?! Lyllie, its important!

On and on, Lyllie had felt bad that she had 'ran away' for a bit for the man that she wanted since the first moment that she saw him. Now she had felt bad for doing this to her friends and her family, making them worry; Lyllie had felt  
really bad for that, and she had planned on apologizing profusely for it. When he had her back at the college, they had seen a poster that had read:

^*^ To everyone attending this campus, tryouts for our B-budget movie will begin sometime later on Monday and end Friday evening. If anyone wants to participate, either professor and or student, they are more than welcome! *^*

"Somehow, I think that Nattie was involved with this and I am going to kill her!'' Lyllie had said as Bucky escourted her to her car "I put my number in your phone already, my little flower, and your number in mine. And don't worry about anyone  
will go through my phone, it's locked.'' As he helped her in her car, leaning a bit, he had buckled her seatbelt for her and went to her mouth and stolen a small kiss from her "Please promise me that you will call me the moment that you get home?'' He would  
worry, she had agreed that she would call. After she had started her vehicile, she had waved to him and watching him wave back. Bucky had lowered his hand the second that she had driven from sight; she was his now, he grinned to himself. While he was walking  
to his own car, he saw Steve and Sam pulling up in Steve's blue car "Hey Bucky! Wanna toss back some beers!'' He rolled his eyes, sometimes his friends were pains in the ass, he had declined saying that he was kinda tired and wanting to go home. And if Lyllie  
was there it would be a home; their home. As Bucky had pulled in the driveway to his house; he had thought about the day that he and Lyllie would be married, making love. His Lyllie rounded with their child that they created; everyday she would be barefoot as  
she greeted him with a kiss and he would pick her up bridal style, taking her in their home and as supper would finishing she would have him sitdown and she would sit on his lap. Bucky would touch her rounded belly, feeling the baby kick and move and grow, after  
supper, they would do small bits and pieces in the nursery and at the end of the day, they would make love and he would hold her very close to his heart...

Lyllie was thinking the same thoughts about the walking six foot one sex pot Professor Barnes; he was her first lover and somehow she had a feeling that he was going to be her last. As Lyllie had entered in her appartment, she knew that she didn't have classes  
tomrrow, Monday she did have classes and rehersals. Maybe she should try out for whatever this group was doing. After a brief shower, she had brushed her teeth and placed her phone on the charger and texted her friends and family saying that she was in the middle of a  
few projects and that her phone died; and she was sorry for worrying them. When Lyllie had fallen asleep after texting Bucky goodnight, and that she would be using the computer lab tomrrow, and she couldn't wait to see him on their date! After locking her phone with a  
passcode she had fallen asleep with the window opened. Lyllie hated it when her air conditioner was broken, she had opted for a blue tank top and a comfortable pair of hispter blue panties; she was sound asleep. A person had entered in the window and walked towards the  
sleeping figure on the bed; climbing in with her holding her and kissing her softly and gently as not wake her up. She felt so good, to hold, his "I love you...'' He had whispered as he left...

(End of Chapter 4, read and review... now who would be crazy enough to break in her room?)


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled for now

(Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot, read and review... )

Chapter 5: The Date

Lyllie had woken up sometime around nine, plenty of time for her to go to the college and work in the  
computer lab. She sat up with a small smile; Bucky had her were now in a relationship and she was actually happy!  
She had bit her lip; Bucky had made love to her most of the evening yesterday and her body was still a bit sore, however  
she really didn't care. Bucky belonged to her and no one else, getting up out of bed and walking to the bathroom; she was  
a little bit wobbley while she was walking. Lyllie had stripped her bed clothes off and tuned on the water to the perfect  
temperature, she had sighed happily while entering the tub. The warm tempered water was cascading all over her body;  
a small smile was touching her mouth, she was imagining Bucky's hands and mouth moving all over her, his body commanding  
hers. Lyllie had smiled and tilted her head under the spraying water; after her hair was sopping wet adding in her shampoo and  
conditioner, when she was done she had turned off the water and wrapped her hair up in a micro fiber towel.

After putting on her robe, a simple thigh high white cotton one, she had quickly dried off and walked to her room and  
pulled out a white cotton bra and a pair of matching panties; opting for hiptser undies rather than thongs. She loved thongs, but she  
wanted a break from them once in a great while, she wanted to wear hip panties. Walking over to her closet, and pulling out a black  
tank top and a pair of grey capris that had the cargo pockets; this was as casual as she will get. Lyllie had walked back into the bathroom  
and began to get ready; first was her hair, reaching down and getting her bedhead foxxy curls mousse and her diffuser conair ionic blow dryer.  
Lyllie had began to go through her routine by sectioning off her hair and with her styling product scrunching and finger curling certain sections.  
When she had finally got done, she was dressed and brushing her teeth and applying some makeup and taking a couple of things in her bag. Just in case  
items, walking in her room and picking up her favorite pair of flip flops. As she was reaching over and collected her phone and her purse, she  
had placed her HP Envy in her laptop bag.

Lyllie had figured that since she was going to have free reing of the lab pretty much all day, she normally would've taken her own  
computer with her. Bucky might like the outfit that she had chosen for their date tonight; she couldn't wait to find out what he had planned for  
them. When Lyllie had reached over to shut the window and walking to get her keys, looking around again, she normally had made the bed when  
left by throwing the part of the material over where she was sleeping. She was grateful that she didn't take up a lot of room. Walking to her car, and  
locking the door to her apartment; she was getting to her driver's side when she saw a white rose clamped between the windshield wipper. She was  
kinda feaked, grabbing up the rose and throwing it on the ground, getting in her car and driving off. Lyllie had continued to shake her head while driving  
she was kinda freaked by it; she was going to tell Bucky about it when she saw him. She was going to have an opened and honest relationship with him  
no matter what.

Lyllie had pulled in the college parking lot and found her space; always by Nattie's black car that she calls The Black Widow. She had laughed at  
her friend's silliness; gathering her stuff and locking the car and walking to the building, Lyllie happened to turn and see her friends tackling her with hugs. She  
knew that they were worried about her; but that didn't mean that they could cut off her airway, mainly Wanda. Lyllie was gasping "C-can't b-b-b-breath-e!'' Pietro  
had pried her off of Lyllie, who was still trying to catch her breath, then Nattie had tackled her "OUF!'' The blonde had managed to cry out when Nattie's arms had  
connected with her throat. The three professors saw the sight, Bucky saw her, she was beautiful. Sam and Steve were chuckling at the sight, finally Lyllie was released  
she was choughing. It was clear that her friends had missed her and they were worried; Nattie and Wanda had placed Lyllie in the middle while the two men were in  
tow "Lyllie, there is something very important that we need to talk about and it can't wait!'' Wanda had exclaimed, while Nattie was nodding her agreement.

"What?'' She had asked while they were off to the side and by the three professors, the group of students didn't know that the three were over-hearing the  
hushed whispers "We were trying to get ahold of you all day and night yesterday, Loki is back, so watch out. And According to him, he's going to be going to school  
here.'' Wanda had whispered while the rest were keeping an eagle eye out for Loki, and Lyllie was nearly plastered against the wall by Pietro, she had given him a hard  
pinch to his side "OUCH!'' The silver-hared young male had exclaimed while nursing his side "You weigh a ton, Pietro and I can't breathe.'' Lyllie had said while rubbing  
her side. Pietro had poked her in her side, as hard as she pinched him, Clint had immediately grabbed Lyllie before she could kick him. At that moment Loki was seen walking  
down the hallway wearing a pair of black pants and green silk bloussee with his favorite pair of black leather expensive loafers were making contact with the cold floor. Lyllie could  
see that he had grown out his hair to his shoulders and he had put on some subtle muscle; his green eyes had locked onto her dark chocolate ones, he smiled.

Loki had stared at her, she had gotten even more beautiful over the past two years, and she was his. She had to remember that, he had decided to walk up to her "Hello  
Lyllie, how are you?'' He had asked while attempting to get closer to her "Hello Loki, I'm fine,'' Before she could say anything else, Bucky had intercepted "Lyllie, I need to speak  
to you about your last assignment...'' He was going to kill him, she had willingly went with him, as he had let her enter his classroom first he had soon followed and locked the door.  
Thankfully he didn't have classes until at least twelve today, so he could spend a little bit of time with her. He kissed her, he missed her, in those few hours he missed her so much.  
Lyllie had missed him; she had returned his kiss with her own emotion for him. Their mouths had reluctantly parted and he had kissed her forehead and brought her to his chest, why  
did that whelp ex boyfriend of hers come back? He should've been drowned from birth! Or fed to gators one of the two, Lyllie had sensed Bucky's anger "I'm okay, baby, just shocked.  
I will just stay away from him as much as I possibly can.'' She had hoped that this unpredictable surprise, that was so not wanted, wouldn't ruin their date.

Bucky had kissed her forehead again, he would move heaven and earth for his Lyllie. She bit her lip "I hope that this doesn't ruin our date tonight?'' She had asked hopefully, as Bucky  
was running his hands up and down her arms just to assure himself that she was okay. Bucky smiled and replied "No way babe, you are stuck with me for a while.'' She had laughed and reached up  
on her tip toes and kissed him full on the mouth "I hope now that this means that there are fringe benefits with us?'' She had teased while, he had swatted her ass playfully as he had growled a bit. As  
he had picked her up with one arm and carried her to his desk, and seating her on his lap, Lyllie had smiled as his strong arms had wrapped themselves around her. Pulling her closer to him "I didn't know  
if I said this yet or not; but you do look beautiful.'' Bucky had commented as he had kissed her neck and he jaw: he marveled on how her skin tasted under his lips, sweeter than sunkissed starwberries. She  
giggled softly, and kissed his temple Bucky had pulled away and looked at her and her perfection. Lyllie had smiled at him and wondering what he was thinking; her hands were gliding through his hair, feeling  
the soft texture. Reluctantly letting her up and standing up to his full height "This will not ruin our date, my little flower, I can assure you that this date and hopefully many others will be rememberable.'' Bucky  
had said while gathering her close again.

"But Lyllie, I don't want you alone, with your ex running around.'' He was stating his concerns, and he was just being honest about it, and Lyllie had appreciated that he was worried for her safety. Bucky  
had held her tightly; he wanted to say that he loved her, he knew that it was too early for that. He knew that she felt for him, as much as he would for her, Lyllie's sweet voice had interrupted his thoughts "Babe, I'm  
going to be in the computer lab all day; and you know that you will need a pass to get in.'' True that was right, any student in Professor Barnes's writing class or even Professor Rodgers's class would get a pass to use  
the computer lab anytime that they wished; Bucky had felt a little more at ease, however he was still worried. So he had decided that he would check in on her every now and then during the day. As Lyllie had gotten  
settled in the computer lab; she had set up and began to type up some assignments and reading some other things here and there. Typing away with such skill and ability and speed, smiling to herself, just a few more hours tops until  
she would be alone with her Bucky. And she would tell him about the white rose that was perched on her car window. She had inwardly shuddered about how that would go.

As Lyllie had continued to type away on certain things, when she had heard a chime on the door, and that meant that there was someone entering the lab. If any student had a punch card or a swipe card, from Professor  
Barnes's class it would chime. Lyllie didn't look up from her task to see who it was, or what they wanted; she didn't even have a reaction when someone was walking into the room. However, Lyllie had jumped out of her skin when she  
had felt a pair of hands on her shoulders; she never knew that she would be able to jump at least five feet in the air! Turning around with such force, Lyllie had almost fell on her rump, she saw Bucky staring at her looking amused. She  
glared "Bucky, are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Damnit!'' Boy she was thankful that the room didn't have any windows, she was turning many shades of red and pink, at the same time. And Bucky was straining *not* to laugh at  
her. His self-control was staying him in good stead, her elegant eye brow was arched as if in challenge; oh he would challenge her alright, later. Lyllie had looked up at him smiling, Bucky had brought her closer to him "Bring your swim suit.''  
His hot heavy husky whispering breathing was storring tendrels and wisps of her hair; turning her head slightly so that their mouths were brushing "I always bring an extra bathing suit with me, just in case a hot professor asks me to model  
it for him.'' Bucky had growled against her throat playfully, and placed a small kiss on her swan-like neck.

As the day had progressed, Lyllie had been looking at both the door and at her laptop clock. So close to the moment that she would be with her Bucky nearly all night; that had brought a bigger smile across her face. Nipping at her lower  
lip, softly, thinking as she had saved her work and turned off her computer packing her stuff up- as Lyllie had looked around to make sure that everything was in its rightful place. Once she was satisfied that the computer lab was neat; looking around  
in the now abanduned hallway, no one was around and classes were getting ready to let out. Lyllie had smiled, as she had walked down the hall, and the only sound was her flip flops making contact with the typical white and black checkered floor. Walking  
to her car, and reaching in and taking out her swim suit, turning around and seeing Loki! Lyllie had screamed, and placed her hand over her wildly beating heart "what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!'' She had screamed while trying to get  
away from him. Loki had held his hands up; and looked at her "Lyllie, calm down, I just want to talk to you.'' She had looked at him dumbfounded; why now all of a sudden that he wanted to talk? She had rolled her eyes at him, with a look of total disdain, she had  
closed her door and walked away from him. Loki had sneered and continuned to walk/run behind her "Lyllie, please talk to me, I want to explain! I love you!" She had not stopped her walking/running, she ran and hid in the girl's bathroom. After taking a couple of  
deep breaths, she was finally able to calm down, and taking another two or three deep breaths. Lyllie was bond and determined to have fun with her boyfriend tonight!

After changing in her two piece red swim suit, she had put her clothes back on and grabbed up her bag walking out keeping an eagle eye just incase of Loki stalking her. When the final bell had went off, she had pressed herself in a wall so that the people  
that were attending today did not run her over. Luckily the college was pretty empty; after the last of the students were running out of the building Lyllie had started to shake her head at them, some things never changed, as she had 'acted' like she was passing by Professor  
Barnes's room; he had came out looking every bit of the Sex Pot. They both had smiled at each other; as they had walked out together and went to their own cars and Lyllie had followed him until they had reached his home, as both of them had exited their cars, he had taken  
her hand and walked up a narrow path that he apparently had been up and down before. Sensing her question, Bucky had tugged her to him and kissed her "I jog up and down this trail, twice a day.'' Twice a day? No wonder he was in good shape, Lyllie did yoga and bellydancing  
twice on the weekends; She had to kiss him again, after she had pulled away from his magicial and sinful mouth reluctantly "How many women have you brought up here?'' Lyllie had asked, she was expecting a very high number, he had smiled and continued walking "Want the  
truth?'' He had asked her smiling "Okay.'' She had prepared herself "One.'' He had replied, she had almost stopped walking "Come again?'' She had asked confused and shocked.

"One,'' He had replied, and tugged her closer to him "Who is she, do I know her?'' Lyllie had asked, while trying not to be jealous "Yes, my little flower, look in the mirror.'' Bucky wanted to lean down and kiss that cute little shocked look off of her face. She was trying to  
search his eyes for the truth, because the eyes were the window to the soul, and from what she saw, it was the truth. With a grin, Bucky had took possession of Lyllie's hand again and walked with her down the path. Both of them were walking until they came to a remote lake with no  
one for miles. Lyllie had smiled, as Bucky had took off his shirt "Wanna go for a swim?'' He had asked her almost boyishly, he was smirking a bit while his hand was unzipping his pants and kicking off his shoes and socks; Lyllie was a bit disappointed when she saw a pair of swim trunks  
the color of black under his pants. As he had dove in the water "Come on in, Lyllie! Water feels great!'' Bucky had said while surfacing, she had bit her lip, it wasn't as though she wasn't a very good swimmer she was good. Without counting her father, Tony, Pietro was the only guy that she  
swam with, Loki. He would have to get out of his room some time to see whether or not; it would be a zombie war or not. Lyllie had shrugged and walked towards the edge of the peer and began to undress slowly, he was floating and watching, she was a temptation and then some. She had  
stripped herself of her capris and there she was in her red two piece suit; as she had placed her clothen on the peer neatly, she had jumped in the water and surfaced near Bucky.

As their arms had wrapped themselves around each other, Bucky was keeping them afloat, Lyllie was giggling into his mouth. His strong arms were tightening around her; Lyllie had rested her head against his chest and kissing the place where his heart was beating with a fire storm  
of passion that was for her and only her. After awhile of swiming and playing around, they had exited from the water, and they had seated themselves back on the peer; as Lyllie had sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. Bucky's lips were trailing in her wet hair; even wet, her hair was very soft.  
They were sitting like that for a long time, talking laughing and getting know each other more; from what the two had found out, that they had a lot in common, they both were shocked when their stomachs were announcing that they were hungry. Bucky had laughed; and took her hand and guided her to  
her feet "Want to fire up my grill out in the backyard? I have hotdogs,'' he had said while their clothes were in their arms, while they were walking hand in hand laughing and talking. Lyllie had bit her lower lip, she had never thought that fun would be like this; or even being normal, it felt so good. She  
never wanted this date to end, she wanted more with him "Bucky?'' She had asked while they gone around to the backyard and he had pulled out the grill "Yes doll?'' She smiled and wrapped her arms tight around his waist "Are you doing anything tomorrow?'' She had asked while helping him placed their  
food on the grill. He had smiled and brought her closer to his side and kissed her soundly "I may have to check my schedule, I think that I might ask an angel out; why do you ask?'' Bucky had answered her jokenly.

She had poked him in the side and stuck her tongue out at him "I was wondering if you like, you can come by tomorrow and I can cook you supper. Or I cand cook it and bring it to you?'' She had offered him, while she was opening a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos; he smiled "I will take you up on  
that, my flower, how about you get whatever you need between tonight and tomorrow and I will come and pick you up and we will come here and you will cook for me?'' She liked his suggestion a lot better. Lyllie had smiled and kissed Bucky as he handed her a hotdog (not like that) she had put ketchup on  
it and ate. Lyllie had looked at him, he was so manly and hot "Have any favorites?'' She had asked while placing her hand on his knee "Yup, I'm not really all that picky, my favorite meal is steak.'' She had nodded, sometimes, whenever the mood suited her, she would get in the mood for steak. Bucky had looked  
up at her, his heart at skipped a could of beats. He was so sure of it. He smiled "How do you like your steak?'' she had asked while standing up with the empty bag of chips, she inwardly giggled, they were both chip pigs. Now Lyllie had understood why her friends had always bought her her own bag of chips and  
they would share. Bucky had stood up with her, allowing the grill to cool off by leaving the device opened "I like it medium well,'' He had said while wrapping his strong arm around her waist and pulling her tight to him to turn her around and place small kisses up and down her cheek and nose and chin. Lyllie  
had held on to him, she loved how his arms made her feel. Everytime Bucky had wrapped his arms around her, she had felt safe and relaxed, he had kissed her forehead. Lyllie could tell that he felt so deeply for her that it hurt; and she felt the same way, in her youth she had remembered that her mother had told  
her that the first moment that her parents had seen each other they knew that they were meant to be.

Bucky's voice had brought her from her thoughts, she loved his voice, while his lips were skimming in her hair that was damp "Lyllie,'' He had brought her hand up and kissed her palm and knuckles "Bucky...'' Her voice was husky and aching; her womb was clentching and filling with fire and pain, and only  
Bucky could relive it. Bucky watched as her dark eyes were glittering with an unknown emotion to her, he had the same thing glittering in his eyes, his lips were meeting with hers. Gentle and filled with passion, for three years of their lives, they had wanted each other from afar; many nights Bucky would imagine Lyllie  
living with him, her in their bed everynight, his arms had lifted her up without their motuhs breaking from each other. As her had placed her on the bed and laid there with her, after their mouths had broken apart; Bucky had kissed her nose her forehead and back to her mouth, they were simple and chasted kisses, as Lyllie  
had turned on her side facing him. Their hands were linking as their foreheads were touching, Lyllie's eyes were closing, this date was so perfect; and tomorrow's date would be even better! So she would have to go buy some steaks and other cooking essentals that she would need; Bucky was important to her and no one  
would stand in the way of her happiness, as he had looked into her eyes that had opened again, he could tell that there was something she wanted to say to him. He was trying to read her expression "Babe, what is it?'' Lyllie knew that he would ask that question, and she would have to tell him the truth, she was an honest  
person; her life is an opened book. She has done no wrong. With a sigh, Lyllie had told him "I'm sure that it's just my imagination, baby, but I think that someone is stalking me.'' His body posture had immediately went stiff, she had bit her lips nervously now she done it! How dare she be honest?!

Bucky had felt her go stiff and attempt to retreat, she had remembered one time that she told Loki that someone was flirtting with her and making her uncomfortable, and he had blamed her and called her every name in the book even slapping her one time. Feeling Bucky's hand touch her face softly calling her  
back from her mental retreat. Lyllie had looked at him and she had noticed that he wasn't angry with her; but with the person stalking her, he had leaned to her and met his mouth with hers. It was a soft sweet kiss "Baby, I could never blame you, I know that you did no wrong to cause this and I wont allow anything to happen  
to you. I'm afraid that I must return you back to the real world, even though I want to keep you all for myself, well after I tied you to my bed...'' She giggled, not that she would mind that, she smiled and brought his head to hers and had their lips meet again. Bucky was in heaven, Lyllie had made him feel like a teenager again;  
after parting "Lyllie...'' He had kissed her again and again, when their arms had wrapped around each other he had rolled them to where she was under him, after they had parted. Her hands had tunnled in his hair "Bucky, make love to me...'' She had whispered against his mouth, as her leg had wrapped itself around his waist, he  
had kissed her, while she had reached over to the drawer, and grabbed up a condom while her hands were working his swim trunks off. Bucky's hands were working to take Lyllie's suit off; her gasp was heard when his mouth had left hers and removed her top of her suit then the bottoms, their limbs were tangled around each other  
as Bucky had filled her with his condom-covered member deeply slowly. Filling her, piercing her soul with every passionate thrust, their lips were connecting with every thrust her back was arching and her mouth was slightly parted.

Reaching up and grabbing her hands and linking them, as their releases shook them both; he had felt her hands grip his. Bucky had laid his head on her breasts, her hands were now slowly letting his go, after he had dislodged himself from his home, and tossed his used condom. His lips had gently met hers; soft sweet kisses;  
that made her heart skip a beat or two, Lyllie had kissed his forehead and his nose "You better not be late for our date tomorrow,'' She had mock threatened him, she had squealed when he had tickled her ruthlessly; with him being stronger than her he had kissed her while tickling her again and again. Lyllie had squeaked and squealed,  
muffled, until she had broken the kiss "Okay! Okay! you win!'' She had conceeded; while he had let her up, they had dressed while stealing small kisses here and there. When they were leaving; he had pulled her tightly against him and again and kissed her hard. Bucky had tasted everything about her, feeding on her sweetness, he had dreamnt  
lastnight that she was making love to him, in their bed. Giving the last of her innocence to him, but that would be saved for later on in their relationship, as he had helped her in her car and he had kissed her again and again "Call me,'' He had muttered against her slightly parted mouth. She had smiled a bit "Okay, but you behave yourself while  
I'm gone.'' She had said while he had buckled her seatbelt for her and kissed her again; she was so kissable. Bucky could kiss her forever, and never be bored; while he was thinking when she had reluctantly drove off to her home. He smiled, he was happy that he had Lyllie and things were falling in place.

As Lyllie was driving down the road; and saw the same gorcery store that she always went to everyday, and pulled in after going in and getting what she needed for tomorrow and for the rest of couple of weeks, when she had loaded up her car she had yelped in shock when her cardoor had shut nearly on her fingers. She had turned, Loki!  
She glared "What the hell are you doing here?'' She had demanded, while she was trying to get around him to get the hell out of there. Loki had glared and leaned down to talk to her "We need to talk, Lyllie...'' She had glared, now he wanted to talk "No Loki, it's over, now respect my choices and leave me alone...'' Her voice was low and serious, and  
she had learned a few things without Loki there to make her feel stupid. Before anything else could be said or done, Loki had reached for Lyllie; but she was smaller and quicker, she had kneed him hard in the balls and ran to her car and drove off. She was thankful that he had no idea where she lived, as Loki had got up from the ground and with a glare,  
then a smirk, Lyllie was always a fireball... but with her little stunt will *not* go unpunished.

(End of chapter 5 read and review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled for now, Chapter 6:

(Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot, anyway on with the story...)

Lyllie had called Bucky, and told him what had happened between herself and Loki. She was thankful that both Clint and Pietro had taught her self defense, and she had hoped that Loki had  
thought twice before approaching her or anyone else. Lyllie heard Bucky laugh at the moment when she had told him that she had given Loki a reality check; after she had made him sing soprano, she had  
really wished that she had slapped him across his face afterwards. Lyllie was mixing the spices and sauces that she needed to make his steak tomorrow thinking about what to go with his supper; well their  
supper. Biting her lip in thought, she had then decided on some homemade mac and cheese and salad! Grabbing up some elbow macroni, and grabbing up some cheeses and milk and other things, after sealing  
the steaks in the sandwhich baggies with the propper seasonings. After placing them in the ridged she had then taken a hot shower re-curled her hair, and slipped on a red and white tank top and a pair of white  
cotton hispter panties. After settling herself in bed, she had texted Bucky telling him that she would see him tomorrow and that she would miss him; and to that he would reply with that he would miss her more.  
As Lyllie had woke up around eight thirty, she loved the weekends that meant that she got to sleep in, and the professors didn't assign a lot of homework or projects, she had rolled over in her bed. Lyllie was dreaming  
of Bucky, she had him to herself most of yesterday and now today, she will cook for him! She had looked over to see her phone going off, it was Bucky, as she unlocked her phone and read the message:

Bucky's Text: Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up.

Giggling Lyllie had replied playfully

Lyllie's Reply: Do I have to? You tired me out sex machine :P

She laughed when it said 'Bucky is typing'

Bucky: Babe, if you were in our bed, I would say 'no don't get up.' Sadly you are not...

Lyllie had turned red and began to laugh a little

Lyllie's text: What time do you want me to come over and cook?

When she saw that Bucky was typing, she was biting her lip

Bucky's Reply: Anytime after three would be nice, or you could come over now and get in bed with me ;)

Lyllie had giggled and pulled the sheets over her head, to hide her blushing face.

Lyllie's reply: You just made me blush!

Biting her lip, she had decided to become very bold and lifting up her shirt and exposing her bared breasts to a picture and sent it to him

Bucky's reply: Okay, now I'm demanding that you come over and pose for me... like now!

Lyllie had giggled and turned redder, and decided to pose on her knees and without the sheets and placing her phone at the foot of her bed and setting the timer then taking off her shirt and hooking her panties  
at the hips as she had waited for the countdown. As the countdown had done; she had sent the picture to him...

Lyllie's Text: Like your surprise?

Bucky's eyes nearly popped out of his head, ok now he was really up for morning rounds, like 90 of them!

Bucky's reply: Okay you tease, just for that. Just for that, your punishment will be cooking naked for me... and then your sweet bare little ass will belong to me

Lyllie's Reply: Promises... promises... :P

She had sighed and put her shirt back on quickly as there was a knock on the door, as she quickly texted him

Lyllie's text: Have company, my parents shit...

Bucky replies: Why God Why!? :(

Lyllie was thankful that she had put on a pair of black shorty boxer shorts; and running to the door... immediately she was tackled by both her mother and her father. With a grunt, Lyllie had hugged them both hard while  
making sure that her phone was locked. Pepper was always tall blonde slender and beautiful, Tony was a few inches shorter than Pepper average build with dark hair and hazel eyes; he had a goatee he had his crutches under his armpits.  
Going in the building "We can't stay baby, we have to go out of town, to visit a few people for dad's company. Then afterwards we are going to go to New Mexico, for dad to relax and to really heal his leg; want to come?'' Lyllie had bit  
her lip and shook her head no "I have a lot of projects due, and laundary and I have to cook my meals for the next couple of weeks.'' Both Pepper and Tony understood "Oh baby, did you talk to Professor Barnes?'' Came Pepper's voice as  
Tony had handed Lyllie some extra money even though she didn't need it. Lyllie sold makeup along with Wanda, and they made a lot of money and it wasn't as though Lyllie needed the money, her parents had enough for ten lifetimes, but  
she wanted her own money and her own life; and her parents understood that and respected it. However that didn't mean that they couldn't spot her some green spending paper every now and then; Lyllie would hold on to the money and place  
it in a private account that her and Wanda would have access to.

"I couldn't mom, I'm sorry, he was busy for one. And two Thanksgiving is months away, and finally its barely in the middle of summer mother...'' Pepper sort of blushed, she was a perfectionist, and both her daughter and her husband  
had called her insane over it, all three would always have a laugh over it too. After both Pepper and Tony had hugged their daughter and told her that they would text her the second that they had reached their first destination; Lyllie had smiled and  
waved at the window when they drove off. Lyllie had then hurried to her phone and unlocked it and texted Bucky; she had smiled when he had texted her a picture of him laying in bed with a red sheet barely covering his hips. Lyllie's mouth had opened,  
there was the thatch of dark brown hair leading to his 'battering ram' he was a damn shameless sex addict. And he was all hers and she wouldn't have him any different.

Lyllie's reply: nympho...

Bucky had chuckled while he was helping himself to some coffee, pouring in some milk just how he liked it. As always, every Saturday, he would have some coffee go for a bit of a run and grade some assignments, then sit outside and sip on  
a couple of beers. But now Lyllie would spend most of the day with him again; she texted him, he had responded. He laughed, she was such a treasure to him and he really wanted her to come over like... now! Bucky had placed his index finger on his chin.

Bucky's text: You can come over now if you want... I'll behave...

He chuckled when Lyllie was typing, knowing her she would say something really funny.

Lyllie's retort: Ok, after I freshened up and go to the store, I'm checking the skies for lightning and thunder. I think that lightning is going to strike you if you tell anymore whoppers like that one!

Bucky had a gut-busting laugh; choking on his coffee, she was such a comedian, and his.

Bucky's retort: Okay now, get your cute little butt over here! If you like you can stay over tonight... ;)

Lyllie had giggled and went about her routine, taking a fast shower and slipping on a pink g-string that tied on her hips; and a matching bra. Grabbing up a comfortable pair of shorty shorts that were the color of black and a red tank top; bending down  
to put on her white flip flops and grabbing up the steaks and the other food. Lyllie was so glad that she didn't have any real nosey neighbors, that knew her parents and she would have a lot of explaining to do. Even though she was an adult, they treated her like she  
was a child, and in their eyes she would always will be, it grated on her nerves all the time and everytime that she would try to speak her mind she would get patronized and made to think that she was overly sensitive. She had rolled her eyes, thank God that her and  
Wanda had gone in secert to get birth control pills for herself; she was glad that she took one a day before she left her home. After she had got what she needed from the store; and remembering the way to Bucky's house, thankfully Loki wasn't around, maybe he was  
busy exchanging icebags. Or trying to walk like a man. Lyllie had snickered, she had really enjoyed doing that to him, hopefully she had given him an attitude adjustment. As she pulled in the spot where her Bucky's house was, and she had packed an overnight bag; she  
had just parked her car when Bucky had opened the front door and went to her. He had looked like he had just got back from a run; he was a bit sweaty and his breathing was labored abit "Just got back from a run?'' She asked while he had opened the car door and pulled  
her into his arms and kissed her. He missed kissing her; holding her body to his, they had so much in common it wasn't even funny. Lyllie had squealed when his hands had slapped her bottom "I like these shorts, and g-string..." He had gripped her bottom more firmly in  
his hands.

After he had taken her packages, and brought her in the house and looked at her while she was getting familiar with the kitchen; as his arms had snaked around her from behind "Want to lay down for a few minuets with me?'' He had whispered into her hair,  
while her rump was being placed rightfully into his hips. Bucky had never wanted to push her sexually or in anyway shape or form, he wanted her to feel comfortable with anything and everything that they do, she giggled while checking on her mixture for the steaks, and  
adding some more of her private mixture. Feeling Bucky brush kisses up and down in her hair, that was still kind of damp, he was trailing the soft kisses to the nape of her neck, after parting her hair slightly so that he could have better access to her. Lyllie had giggled a bit  
more "You're all sweaty babe!'' She had squealed while he was giving her shoulders a soft massage; she loved his hands the soft kneeding of flesh, he chuckled. He could get used to this, and Lyllie wasn't complaining, even though somethings were happening too fast; but it  
felt right. After Lyllie had placed everything in the fridge, she had turned around and looked at him "Want to take a walk, to kill some time?'' Lyllie had asked while Bucky had grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door, the two were walking along the path that they were on  
yesterday. Lyllie and Bucky were talking and laughing; he knew a lot of pathways to anywhere, but Lyllie and he loved the lake, their lake. Lyllie had taken off her flip flops and seated herself on the peer with her small bare feet barely dangling in the water; feeling Bucky wrapping  
his arms around her, and his chin went down to her shoulder and neck area; they were enjoying the peaceful view.

Lyllie had turned her head and kissed Bucky on his cheek; he had chuckled and hugged her tighter to him. As his mouth had moved to hers and their lips had met into a simple chasted kiss; as she had reached up and took off her top to reveal her small curvy body, and a pink  
bra that was covering her sweetly delicious plump breasts. Bucky had placed the top by them on top of her flip flops; she was enjoying the feel of the sunlight on her skin, and the feel of Bucky's arms around her waist and his shadowed jaw was lightly scraping along her shoulder. Just  
the thought of Loki near his Lyllie, had he tightened his hold on her, when she told him what Loki had nearly done- he had felt his heart stop. He had tasted fear in his mouth and in his throat; and he didn't like the feeling or the taste of it, he had actually felt his heart stop, he wanted to  
lock Lyllie up and keep her safe, but he knew that she would die. Lyllie was a free spirit, he could tell from her writing, and her personality, and he would move heaven and earth to make her happy and comfortable for the rest of their lives. Lyllie had broken the silence "So, any paths to  
anyother locations even more beautiful than this one?'' She had brought her forehead in the niche of his neck and shoulder area; his eyes closed as he answered her "Not really, babe, but there are amazing trails with picture perfect scencery, I go for runs all over those pathways all the time.''  
Lyllie had figured, due to Bucky's perfect body, she had tensed when she had felt his hands go to her shoulders and kneeding the flesh there. Lyllie had moaned in pleasure and tilted her head back and then brought it forward, feeling Bucky's lips move to the the nape of her neck and one of  
her shoulder blades. With a sigh; Lyllie had gently grabbed his hand and brought it to her, and looked at him, his face was easily readable as was hers. Lyllie, by nature, was always a very honest person, as she had gotten up she had motioned to Bucky lay on his stomach; and he did.

As soon as Bucky had laid himself down on the peer, Lyllie had then climbed on his hips and continued to rub his back and shoulders. Bucky had let out a long groan; Lyllie was enjoying rubbing his lean muscular back, he was so well put together. A perfect blend of strength and  
lean. He had let out another groan of pleasure, as Lyllie's hand were kneeding the flesh, feeling her lean down and kissed his shadowed jaw, feeling him smile and brought one of his arms up and wrapped his arm around her "Come here, baby.'' He had said while kissing her lips; as he had brought  
her down to his side, they had smiled at each other and continued to talk to each other and getting up and placing on her shirt and her flip flops. As their hands had linked, they were walking back to the house, with her head pillowed on his arm; he made her smile all the time. She had looked up at  
him; Bucky had stopped walking and leaned down and took possession of soft sweet mouth. His kiss was hungry and tender all at the same time, Lyllie tasted so sweet, she was so soft and warm and inviting, her kisses were matching the intensity of his. Lyllie had broken the kiss reluctantly and  
smiled against his mouth; their relationship felt like the picture perfect romance that one would read in books, or even see in movies and dream about. Both Bucky and Lyllie were made for each other; and they wanted to be together until the very end of their lives, without any type of warning, he  
had scooped her up and ran to the house. Lyllie had squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck; as he had kicked up the door, he had placed her down on the bed and kissed her "Lay here with me for a while Lyllie, before you start to cook.'' He wanted to feel her with him; Lyllie had turned onto  
her side and began to stroke his hair and his face.

They were outside for a considerable amount of time, Bucky had gently clasped her hand that was stroking his face and brought her finger tips to his mouth and began to kiss them, he wasn't pushing wasn't taking, he was just there supporting her and guiding her. Lyllie had lowered her head  
as his lips were leaving her fingers and went to her forehead and began to kiss it. Bucky was in heaven, or close to it, he had left her with a lot of choices and he would support whatever she would decide to do; and he knew that she would do the same for him. He really couldn't wait for the final few weeks  
of classes so that they could be together without anyone judging them, and if anyone tried to judge him he didn't care. But Lyllie, he would fight tooth and nail for, he would give his last breath for; her hands were touching and caressing his face and neck and chest. Bucky had smiled and rolled her under him  
and kissed her softly, after breaking apart unwillingly she giggled "Bucky...'' Feeling him growl against her cheek, she playfully smacked his arm "You're still sweaty!'' She had squealed while he had tickled her and playfully nipped at her neck "Want to join me in the shower?'' He had asked, giving the the option  
not to, Lyllie had sat up and took his hand leading him to the bathroom. Bucky had grinned and scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her in the bathroom, Lyllie had her hands at his hips, as her flip flops fell on the threshold of the bathroom. After some time had past, Lyllie had his robe on and Bucky had  
a simple blue/green towel, as they were drying off Bucky had lifted her up and kissed her while he had spun her around the bathroom. After they had gotten dressed, Lyllie was standing at the counter setting the oven and stove to start to cook, when Bucky had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, he had  
began to kiss her shoulder and the nape of her neck.

"I love your skin baby.'' Bucky had muttered, while leaning over to see what she was cooking; steak and homemade mac and cheese and some salad. His favorite! His woman was so impressive, and perfect to him, as supper was finishing cooking, the scents of the delicious food playing with his senses;  
his mouth had then travelled to her jawline, he had placed a small peck along the perfectly sculpted jaw. As he had gently clasped her hand and guided her outside to the backyard so that they could walk a bit more and enjoy the walk and the peaceful scenery. Bucky had guided her to the part where she was in front of  
him and felt his arms go around her so they could stare out at the beautiful woods and parts of the lake. Lyllie had turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face in his chest "Its so perfect here and beautiful Bucky, how did you come across something like this?" It was too perfect, like him,  
Bucky had smiled and lifted her head up for another kiss "I found it not long after I moved here from Shelbyville, Indiana. And one day I happened to fall upon it by accident and I called the propper people and helped build the house and the rest is history, Lyllie. What about that place you stay in? Is it safe there?'' He  
had asked despite the fact that some creeper stalker man was following her. And now her ex boyfriend Loki was following her; and she had given him a 'nice' attitude adjustment, taking her hand and they had walked to the house again as they had entered the building the sweet smell of her food was filling not only the  
kitchen but the sitting room and other parts of the room. Bucky was sitting at the table, watching her, his Lyllie- she was flitting about the kitchen "Babe?'' He had called her.

Lyllie had then turned around to look at him, then walking over to him while sitting on his knee "Yes?'' Lyllie had asked while Bucky had wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him and kissing her with soft tenderness "Your cooking is wonderful, just the smell of it, I can't imagine the taste!'' He  
had said while giving a series of small kisses up and down her cheek. Lyllie had giggled as Bucky hit her ticklish spot, around her neck, she had told him that it was a few more moments, she had decided to slip from his lap and going down to her knees, and seeing the telltale lump in his pants "What do you think that you  
are going to do with that weapon Miss. Stark?'' Bucky had asked in a chuckling voice, she had thought that she would make him feel good "I'm not to blame, Professor, you put a sex spell on me...'' She had purred as she had pulled his pants over his hips; she wasn't really all that shocked to discover that he wasn't wearing  
anything under his pants. Bucky had chuckled as he removed her shirt and her bra "If I did, then it must've backfired and ensnared me as well, you are an addiction...'' Lyllie had smiled as her breasts were swinging freely in Bucky's sight; her nipples were already becoming hard "How about you finish cooking naked, and  
eating naked?'' He had asked, with a slight teasing note in his voice. Lyllie had giggled and blew lightly over Bucky's engorged erection, she had slowly placed her mouth over his penis "Oh, shit...'' Bucky had moaned as her mouth had continued to lap at his member "Babe, you are killing me...'' Bucky had moaned between  
clentched teeth, as his hands had tunnled in her hair. Bucky had leaned back and allowed her to pleasure him, through his sweats she had cupped and rubbed his very sensitive balls "Woman you are gonna pay...'' Bucky had growled, as she continued to greedily suckle at his cock, Lyllie knew what he wanted, she had hid a  
small smile, because deep down she loved it when he growled and tightened his fists deep in her hair.

Bucky was shuddering, Lyllie was going to pay for this, he was going to pin her down and lick her until she caught fire. Bucky had tensed one more time, and he had released his hot seed in her mouth; as he had losened his grip on her hair and pulled her up in his lap; he had kissed her hard tasting himself on her. Lyllie  
had moaned when he had became hard again as his hiands were cupping and squeezing her tempting rump. Bucky had broken the kiss had leaned Lyllie back and sucked her breasts hard, she had gasped and whimpered, as her arms had wrapped themselves around his head "B-Bucky...'' She had moaned as he continued to suckle;  
his strong teeth were nipping at her pebbling nipples, only Bucky, she had began to grind on his lap. Lyllie's mouth was parted as she was gasping and moaning, immediately she had felt the fire and the heat pooling in her womb; Bucky's hand had reached down in her shorts and cupped and rubbed her throbbing clit. Lyllie had screamed  
in pleasure as Bucky's finger had proceeded to delve deep inside of her *Beep!* Went the oven; both Bucky and Lyllie had growled out their annoyance, as he had reluctantly allowed her to slip from his lap, he had noticed that he was hard again. Only Lyllie could do that to him make him so needy of her-so hot and demanding, she got a  
reprieve, for now, as her half naked body went to check on their supper, Bucky's phone rang. With a groan, he had answered it, it was Steve "Hey, Steve, I'm kinda busy right now...'' As his best friend had continued to drone on and on, until he had interrupted him "Steve I have my new girlfriend over, and we have plans, so I'll call you,'' He  
had hung up and fixed himself and stood up walking over to her. Lyllie was in the middle of making a plate for him, when his arms had snaked around her waist bringing her to him "I wasn't really joking when I wanted you to cook for me naked.'' Bucky had whispered in her ear as his hands were cupping her bottom and sliding off her shorts  
and her g-string.

Lyllie had smiled as Bucky had grabbed her plate that she had made him, when she had stepped out of the pooled clothen on the floor "If I have to be naked, sexy, could you be naked...'' Came her sultry invite, Bucky had smirked and took off his shoes and his running pants within an instant; he had taken the the plate and the knife and  
fork. Lyllie had smiled when he had leaned down and kissed her cheek, and went bare-butt naked to his chair and Lyllie had watched that perfect ass move, her throat had gone dry. She had then turned to get a couple of things, Bucky had to stare at that perfect rump of hers, he and Lyllie had so much in common their favorite books are Stephen King,  
and HP Lovecraft, and Christine Feehan, and many others. Their favorite movies were mainly horror movies and action and many others, taking a deep breath and grabbing her own plate, walking to the table as she had seated herself by him. Despite the fact of being naked, she was pretty comfortable around him. After eating, Bucky had sat there with  
his beer, Lyllie's perfectly shaped bottom moving side to side, there were times whenever Lyllie and him would be on the phone or on Skype, and they would just talk and talk for nearly hours on end. Bucky couldn't remember the last time that he was ever this happy, when Lyllie was done she was drying her hands, and begining to pack up her bowls and  
other things that she had brought "Babe,'' She had turned around and started to walk towards him; and taking his outstretched hand, as he had pulled her into his hand and he started to kiss her lips and her cheek. Lyllie had smiled and shivered "Lets get dressed,'' Bucky had suggested while he had carried her to their bed, after seating her down, he had picked  
out some light blue plaid drawstring lounge pants and a basic white tank top "Here baby...'' She smiled and took the items and got dressed and ready for bed, Bucky had pouted while Lyllie had placed a white cotton bra and matching hipster panties, and in the night clothes that her Bucky had picked out for her.

As he had put on a pair of his favorite white boxers, they had decided to lay in bed until bedtime, pulling out his laptop and turning it on. They had both selected the same movie that they loved to watch whenever they had gotten time to do so Creepshow 1, both had looked at eachother and leaned forward and gave each other two soft pecks. Both  
had managed to nod off during some parts of the short movies combined into one, Lyllie had wrapped her arm around his waist as her head had pillowed further on his chest. Both never wanted this moment to end. It hit her, she was falling in love with him over the course of two years, after the movie was over Bucky had leaned down and kissed Lyllie's sleep-  
relaxed mouth. Lyllie had moaned a bit and nuzzled closer to him, he had placed his arm tighter around her waist until his hand was resting on her hip, she had opened her eyes and looked at him "I've never seen anything more beautiful than now.'' Bucky had said while stroking her hip and kissing her cheek and her nose; as he closed his laptop and turned her to  
where her back was to him: as he wrapped an arm around her waist and his leg around hers... As they had drifted off to sleep, with the covers around them, they were smiling he watched as Lyllie was sleeping peacefully "I love you, Lyllie.'' And he did...

(End of Chapter 6 in Untitled, now what should happen? I wonder... any suggestions?)


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled for now

Chapter 7

(Disclaimer see chapter 1 and on with the story...)

Sometime during the night, Lyllie had turned into Bucky's arms and fell deeper into sleep, her arm had then wrapped itself around his waist and pillowed her head on his chest, her eyes were  
slowly closing again. She never wanted this night to end; sometime during the day, her parents had texted her, telling her that they had made it safe. Then her friends had contacted her, and she had told them  
that she was busy with extra projects that professor Barnes needed help with, and he didn't have the time to get to. Lyllie hated lying to her friends, even her parents, but she knew her parents, she knew that  
they would probably flip their shit. As Lyllie laid there feeling Bucky's heart beating against her hand and her cheek, she froze, it matched hers; she had continued to lay there, hearing him breathing and feeling  
his heart beat. Lyllie had remebered the first time that she saw Professor Barnes, she was so close to throwing herself at his mercy and relive her sexual tension, but then after the past couple of years that she  
had gotten to know him; she was falling in love with him and she had kept it to herself, thinking that it was a simple schoolgirl crush, and that he probably had a Miss. Model Perfect in his life. But when he had  
made his move on her, she had no idea that he was very interested in her, until that day in class, Thank God for suckers.

Lyllie had jumped a bit when Bucky's arms had tightened themselves around her "Babe, angels like you should be sleeping, not putting frown lines in your pretty face.'' He had said while rolling her under  
him and kissing her softly, she had returned the kiss "Lyllie,'' Bucky had whispered against her mouth, holding her gaze with his "I want this with us, why would I want a Barbie doll, that I would mostly choke out when  
I have you?'' Lyllie had smiled and reached up to touch his shadowed jaw, she had never felt anything like this before in her life, as he had turned his head slightly to nip at her fingers ''Lyllie, I have a confession to make,  
when I first saw you I thought that I was dreaming. Because I knew no real girl could be that perfect,'' Lyllie was a sucker for tall dark hared blue-eyed men, just something about them that she couldn't explain "Bucky, I-  
I hate not knowing what I'm doing, when it comes to us and our relationship, it feels like a whirl wind autumn romance like the ones that I would read in romance novels. However, I don't think that I'm gonna be like the  
16th centary heroine and faint with the vapors...'' Chuckling Bucky had leaned down and kissed her addicting mouth.

"Babe, I doubt that you could faint, even if you wanted to for one. And two more like a steamy summer romance...'' He had said with a kiss on her nose, she had giggled and playfully punched his arm "And three,  
Lyllie what's your heart telling you?'' He never would or could even could push her beyond her limits. Lyllie had sniffled as she was fighting back the tears that were trying to fall from her face, Bucky had reached up and kissed  
her eyes, Bucky was stroking her unruly curly behead. As he had trailed soft kisses down to her mouth, his kiss told her everything that she needed to know; after breaking apart unwillingy "Lyllie, I have a confession to make,'' He had  
breathed against her slightly parted mouth "From the first moment that I saw you, I thought that someone had bashed me in the head with a ball bat. You were walking to your seat in class, I couldn't breathe, I think that all of my brain-  
matter was sent up in flames. My throat had nearly went dry, I think that I forgot my own name...'' She had giggled abit while his mouth was dropping small pecks on her chin. Lyllie laid there holding him and listening to him, and feeling  
his lips kiss her mouth and her cheeks and her chin. Lyllie laid there allowing Bucky's soft voice drift in and out of her ears going through her senses.

''Bucky, I feel the same way. I always did.'' She felt compelled to say it, her tongue had reached out and licked her lower lip, making it a darker pink color. He had smiled and gathered her closer to him "Come on babe, my dreams are  
lonely without you.'' Guiding her face to his chest, and continued to stroke her hair, when Lyllie had managed to fall asleep: Bucky was laying there awake with his Lyllie in his arms. As Bucky had trailed his lips among her forhead and the  
crown part of her hair. Lyllie was in love with him, and she couldn't admit it to not only him but herself, he smiled and eventually drifted off to sleep...

*DAYLIGHT!*

With a groan, Bucky had flung his arm over his eyes and Lyllie's to protect them both from the sunlight that was spilling in. Feeling her smile against his chest "You know we have to get up...'' Came Lyllie's voice while Bucky was tightening  
his hold on her frame "You are forbidden from leaving our bed...'' She giggled and nuzzled closer to him for a moment. As Bucky's alarm was going off, even on the weekend, he groaned and nearly placing a giggling Lyllie on her back and looking at the  
clock 8:am! Groaning against Lyllie's neck, while laying a couple of small kisses there, she giggled again "Bucky that tickles!'' She had squealed while he had chuckled, while playfully poking his chest, he had growled and nibbled at her neck and her ear.  
Lyllie was attempting to turn on her side giggling while Bucky's hands were tickling her sides; he had never felt this way before in his life. Not even in his youth, Lyllie had made him into a better man, as he had nipped her ear and jawline. reluctantly he had  
detached himself from her warmth and rolled out of bed "Stay there, babe, I'll be right back.'' Biting her lip as she was watching that sexy ass of his move, knowing that he wore nothing under his lounge pants. After he had went to the bathroom to freshen up,  
Lyllie had laid on her back on their bed with her hand going to her heart. Her heart beat only for him, and she hoped that his heart had beat only for her.

Her thoughts had been interrupted, when Bucky had thrown himself on the bed and kissed her chin "Hey!'' She was able to roll him under her, as she started to kiss his neck and his cheek "Miss. Stark, you are going to be in big trouble...'' He had said in  
a growl. Speaking of big. Lyllie had felt something pressing in on the inside of her thigh; instead of him taking her they just kissed each other "Want me to make you breakfast?'' Lyllie had offered as Bucky wrapped her up in his arms and held her while placing small  
kisses on her forehead. Bucky had chuckled as he got up from the bed "I can cook French Toast for you, babe.'' Bucky had said while making sure that she was comfortable; Lyllie looked surprised "I can cook, babe, I know that you don't mind it.'' But he wanted to  
cook for her. Lyllie had finally agreed to allowing Bucky to cook for her, she was watching him cook with her gaze meeting his; reaching over for her over-night bag and pulling out a simple white hair scrunchy. After securing her now unruly hair in a lose but basic  
ponytail, she had looked at her phone: Nattie had left a couple of texts so did most of her friends and her parents. After answering her parents she had told them that she was doing some projects for Professor Barnes and that she had lost track of time; thankfully they  
had believed her. However, Nattie wasn't so easy to fool, all she did was say 'How was the prof's cock?, Btw both Clint and Pietro say put a condom on...' Lyllie had slapped her forehead and groaned: bringing Bucky's attention "Babe?'' He had turned to voice his concern.

"Nattie knows...'' Bucky's eyes had widened from those two words, apparently Lyllie's friend was smarter and more observant than meets the eye; as Lyllie had removed herself from the bed. Unwillingy. Walking over to him while he was wrapping his arms around  
her "I know that they won't tell,'' Came Lyllie's voice while his lips had met hers "They personally don't care, as long as I'm happy, and that I don't get hurt.'' Bucky had understood what her friends had meant by that, because his friends felt the exact same way. Bucky was the  
youngest, even by two or three months, they treated him like he was their little brother. It grated on him from time to time, but he knew that they loved him, leaning forward and kissing her cheek "I understand, babe,'' He looked at her "however, on another note, I love how you  
are right now.'' With no makeup, personally he thought that she looked amazing either way, but he preferred her to be in his pjs or lounge wares. It was probably a territorial thing but he liked it; they had the same things in common. Lyllie loved sports, she loved football. They  
both loved the Pats, baseball they were so/so about, soccer they loved. Lyllie just stared into his eyes and stroked his shadowed jaw, she was literally obessed with that jaw of his. She could spend a very long time touching that shadow and never be bored, after eating and helping  
with the dishes, both Bucky and Lyllie had dressed in the same clothes that they were wearing yesterday.

"Want to go to our lake?" Bucky had asked while taking Lyllie's hand and heading out to the door, as they were walking enjoying the hot sun. When Bucky and Lyllie had arrivived; he had grabbed her up, no sooner than she was in her red two piece. Bucky was watching  
as Lyllie was folding her clothes, she had let out a startled cry when Bucky had grabbed her and run to the water and jumped in the water with a giggling/shireking Lyllie over his shoulder. As Bucky was jumping off of the deck, his hand had reached up and smacked her on her ass hard,  
the cool water had felt so good on their heated flesh. Lyllie was able to swim around him and nip at his side, when they surfaced and coughed for a couple of moments, when the two were play swiming chasing each other. Bucky had circled Lyllie with his arms and brought her close to  
his body; their mouths were molding together...

*****Mean while*****

Someone was hiding recording the display, sneering...

Bucky and Lyllie were spinning slowly in the water and kissing, when he had pulled her from the water with their mouths molded together, things were so perfect when they were perfect together. Lyllie and Bucky were sitting on the deck dripping wet and laying side by side; as she  
had placed her other over her heart: then slowly reached over to lay her hand on his chest. Beat beat beat. His heart matched hers perfectly, her eyes had met his, Bucky's gaze had never left hers, she knew that they were meant for each other. Lyllie had bit her lip while she cupped the side of his  
face and leaned in and kissed him softly "I. Love. You,'' She had whispered against his lips as he kissed her again; as their lips were meeting, he didn't want her to leave... After putting on their clothes, minus their shirts, walking with their hands tangled together.

When they had came back to the house, Bucky had opened the door and picked Lyllie up and carried her inside, no sooner when Bucky had entered the home, he had kicked the door shut. Lyllie had squealed when he had carried her to their bed and playfully dropped her on the bed and  
landed on her and started to kiss her. She loved him, she had admitted it to herself and to him, her hands were sliding their way in his damp hair. When their mouths had broke apart, Bucky had laid his head on her shoulder, with his arms around her. Lyllie's hands were stroking his hair and his back;  
his lips were soft against her neck, they both knew that with today being Saturday she was going to spend another day until she had to leave him for a while. Lyllie had sensed that Bucky was away from her "Babe?" She had whispered, he looked at her, and he kissed her, he was putting everything  
that he was; and ever will be in that kiss.

Unknowingly to the lovebirds, they were being watched...

(End of chapter 7, of Untitled , Read and Review!)


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled 8

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 and on with the story!)

It had been about two weeks since Lyllie had Bucky had spent the weekend the weekend together, and 'somehow' the two had gotten the lead in the B-Budget movie. And they didn't even try out  
for the roles; Lyllie was plotting Nattie's death, slow and painful. The movie that the people that were involved in was very good, the two had nearly given themselves away when the movie called for the two  
to kiss, as their lips were molded together on the screen. Bucky loved the fact that Nattie had added the kiss, deep down feeling Lyllie's soft inviting innocent mouth move against his, Nattie was 'making' sure  
that the kiss scene was perfect; originally they were going to be naked. But both were not having it! No matter how much coaxing and whimpering that Nattie did they wouldn't bend on it. Once, Lyllie had  
threatened to kill her everytime that her red-headed friend wanted to add some 'risky' scenes. Lyllie was laying down in her bed waiting for Bucky to call; she was smiling, she was so in love with him, it hurt.  
Her and Bucky have kept their relationship very much private; no one but her friends knew. Poor Steve was beside himself with the costumes; he was almost in tears when he saw Lyllie's costume at the end  
of the movie: it was a black dress that left nothing to the imagination.

And from what she could tell, Bucky wanted to grab her up and take her away from everyone and lock her up in their house. Lyllie had laughed when Bucky had told her that as he had gathered her  
closer to him. Her text had gone off: the owner of the text was titled 'My Bucky' and she knew that his said 'Mine.'

Her Bucky: Hi babe,

Her response: Hi :*

Her Bucky: Steve and Sam are conspiring to 'abduct' me to go drinking... I told them that I'm busy.

Her response: Want to 'abduct' me? ;)

Her Bucky: Always, my naughty girl ;)

Her response: Want me to come over :)

Her Bucky: Please yes!

Lyllie had smiled, she didn't have classes today, and was texting not only her friends but Bucky, once in a while she would hear from Loki. And she would ignore him, sometimes she could've sworn that she had  
seen him, Loki, following her. Lyllie had brushed it off and not wanting to accuse anyone over some chance meetings, without any real proof of anything: with a sigh she had packed a bag and grabbed up her laptop and her phone.  
after locking up she was looking around while running to her car to see Loki. She rolled her eyes and continued to make her way to her car; he was leaning against the hood of her car "Let this go Loki, go away, if you love me  
like you claim, then you will go away, and respect my wishes.'' She had said while walking to her car and shoving him off. As Loki had held his hands up in a surrender motion "I just want to talk, swetheart...'' She had rolled her  
eyes "You got ten seconds, I'm busy,'' Lyllie had said while throwing her stuff in her car, making sure that she had kept her steely eye on him, knowing Loki as well as she did he would try anything. Loki had watched as she got into  
her car thinking that would keep her safe: smiling a little "I just want to say that I have changed Lyllie and I want us to start over, you know fresh clean slate, dump him. He's too old for you, I know everything,'' Lyllie had froze, Loki  
smirked, he had got through to her! He had made her see the error of her ways, she had surprised him when she had looked nonchalant about it "Big deal Loki for three reasons: One- He and I are adults. Two- What he and I do in our  
time is our business no one elses'. And Three- You and I have been over for a very long time, and what made you decide 'all-of-a-sudden' to want me back? And Lastly- Not that it's any of your business, but he really makes me weak  
in the knees...'' As soon as she said her peace, she had raced off; Loki had glared off in her direction: she will listen to him, she will come home!

A fuming Lyllie had finally managed to slow down and sitting at a red light, she had pulled out her phone quickly and texted her Bucky: In his point of view

Mine: Babe?

My Bucky: I'm here, babe, waiting for you

Mine: I'm coming, I'm at the longest red light in history

He could tell that something wasn't right

My Bucky: Babe, what is it? Are you okay?

With a sigh Lyllie had responded

Mine: Yes, and no

My Bucky: I'm confused?

Mine: I saw Loki, he was outside of my home, and he knows about us?!

That shocked Bucky

My Bucky: How the hell would he know?

Mine: idk :(

My Bucky: Just come home, babe, I need to hold you

Mine: I'm scared babe,

As Lyllie had the green light, she was able to move on to her destination, while pulling up to Bucky's cabin/home, she saw that he was outside waiting for her, just incase she needed him. Bucky had nearly ate the distance  
between them no sooner than Lyllie had shut off her car, she had been pulled up out of the car and into his strong arms. Bucky had tigthened his hold on her while he was burrying his face in her soft neck, he inhaled her clean pure  
scent, she was there with him and now her exboyfriend is telling her that he knew about them being together. Bucky didn't care about what happened to him, but Lyllie was innocent in all of this; she had clung to him, they only had  
a few days left until summer college was over, and they were thinking about going public with their closest friends and family. And now Loki maybe blackmailing her, he knew that Lyllie would never break and she knew that he would  
never break either. Lyllie knew that Loki would be smart enough to do what he says so that he could prove a claim "Babe,'' Bucky had lifted his face from her neck and kissed her soft shaking mouth. As they parted, he had reached down  
and pulled her bag on his shoulder, and guided her inside. Seeing what she had on, Lyllie was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts that barely reached her mid-thighs, and a red crop top, she had on a pair of white sneakers, while her hair  
was in its wild curls. Bucky knew that Lyllie looked so perfect at that moment, he knew that there will be no one else in his future.

As Bucky and Lyllie had entered the home, he had dropped her bag on the bed and held her to him, he needed her- to hold her and to comfort her. He knew that Loki would find a way to expose their relationship before it  
was too late. Bucky and Lyllie were in love, and they want to be together for as long as this is between them to last as long as they wished. Lyllie had leaned up and kissed his mouth "I'll just be a moment, I'll go into the shower wash  
off and get ready for bed, and you will have me all to yourself...'' After Bucky had reluctantly released her from his arms, as she reached and grabbed up her bag and went into the bathroom, within a couple of seconds the water could  
be heard, Bucky had sighed and walked in the bathroom and seeing the outline of Lyllie's naked form bathing. Bucky had taken off his runner grey sweats leaving himself exposed, he had already took off his running shoes and socks  
long ago while he was waiting for Lyllie to show up. She had let out a startled cry when he had slid back the glass door, Bucky had climbed in the shower and pulled her close, while she playfully slapped his chest "You gave me a heart-  
attack!'' He chuckled, and kissed her fully on her mouth. He needed her close, for a time, he was glad that she didn't have any classes for another couple of days, Bucky knew of her selling makeup with Wanda to make her money, Bucky  
loved the fact that she wanted to make her own money, and respected that about her.

"Lyllie, promise me something.'' Bucky had said while bending his head down and placing soft kisses on her shoulder, as his soft kisses were travelling to her neck then her jaw "What is it, babe?" Lyllie had asked while he was  
giving her small pecks on her lips "Promise me that after classes are done, and you are no longer my student, promise me that you will move in with me.'' He needed her safe, seeing the look in her eyes "You don't have to answer me now,  
you can think about it, take your time, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.'' Biting her lip; Lyllie had agreed to think about it, while they were in the shower, Bucky had his arms tightly around her and laid his chin on her shoulder, allowing  
the water to casdade over them. Bucky loved little things like this moment, just having her with him just holding her and talking all night; or other little things like sitting outside in silence and just be together. Bucky had backed them up a bit  
more until Lyllie's back was against the wall, he had leaned down and kissed her gently. As he turned off the water; and grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it, and stepped out of the shower also. While they dried each other with far too caressing  
hands, they had stolen soft brief kisses from each other. When they had gotten dressed, Bucky was wearing a pair of grey lounge pants with a drawstring, and Lyllie was putting on a pair of black shorty shorts and a thins spahgetti strap top that was  
black too, her small feet were making contact with one or two of the small rugs that were in there.

Lyllie had reached her hand slowly and grabbed Bucky's hand to lead him to bed "Want to cuddle and watch a movie? Or just cuddle?'' Lyllie had asked while she was sitting on their bed, scootching to the middle and sitting Indian-Style,  
with her hands still linked with his, he had climbed on the bed. Bucky had smiled and brought her close "I just want to hold you.'' He had said while holding Lyllie's soft body, closer to his "When football season comes, and our team plays here, I  
want us to go together...'' Bucky had said while kissing her nose, he loved her so much it was to the point of pain. Lyllie had smiled "Babe, I would love that a lot, however I do want something.'' She had said while pillowing her head on his chest,  
and started to close her eyes, while his lips were feathering along her temple. Lyllie was giving the option to live with him and she was really considering his offer, they both knew that was a huge step for both of them so early in their relationship:  
to Lyllie to felt right. Her friends had texted her saying that they would support her relationship with the Prof; she giggled while Bucky had read the message aloud. Bucky had turned off her phone and his, while settling into sleep:

While the happy couple were sleeping, someone was outside taking pictures of them and smirking while walking off...

(End of Chapter 8 of Untitled, please read and review! I wonder what will happen next?)


	9. Chapter 9

Untitled: Chapter 9

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1, now this part of the story will be about, both Lyllie and Bucky being founded out after Lyllie had graduated from the Jr. College, at a small cocktail  
party.)

Lyllie had graduated with top marks, and her friends had riled behind her and Bucky in support. And she was still thinking about moving in with him; and she knew that Bucky had given her all of the  
time in the world. She was so happy that she had a perfect man like Bucky, so funny and caring, she loved him all the more, Lyllie was getting ready to go out and buy a dress for a cocktail party. As usual, anybody  
who is anybody always attended, she had heard a rumor that Loki and his family would attend, she kinda hoped that she would see his brother Thor and his wife Jane. Those two had been married for a total of three  
years and doing wonderful. Both Thor and Jane are expecting their first child anyday now, they had no idea if it was going to be a boy or a girl: but they didn't care as long as it was healthy and everything went fine.  
Lyllie was going out the door wearing an off-the-shoulder pink top, that reached her ribs and a pair of waistless jeans that flared out around her ankles. She couldn't believe it that summer was over and autumn was  
nearly around the corner, as her comfortable pair of boots were making with the concreate. Lyllie had pulled out her phone, to check for messages one was from Bucky and the rest was from her friends and her parents:  
she had responded with all of them, Nattie was waiting for her with Wanda to pick them up for dress shopping, Lyllie was the only reason that they were going. Wanda and Nattie were dragging both Clint and Pietro with  
them, while she was walking to her car humming to herself happily waving at people to be polite. And they would wave back; things were falling further into place with her finally...

As Lyllie stopped at her car, there was a white rose on her windshield, grabbing it up and throwing it down on the ground, getting into her car and driving off. As she got to Nattie's place, her and Wanda were waiting  
both had on skinny jeans: both were wearing black ones. But Nattie had on a red tight baby tee, and Wanda was wearing a red tank top with a black Punisher skull on it, Lyllie had honked while they were putting their purses on their  
shoulders, Lyllie had rolled down the window on the passengers' side with a wide grin on her face "Come on bitches!" She giggled when they flipped her off and got in the car, both women giggled "It's been so long since us women  
did anything together, huh Nattie?'' Wanda had said while buckling her seatbelt; Nattie had soon followed buckling her seatbelt and agreeing "Yeah, really, because Ms. Lyllie here was 'busy' being teacher's pet...'' Lyllie just rolled her  
eyes, and said "Hey Nattie, want to do me a favor?'' She had asked while she was manuvering the car expertly "Yes, sister?'' Wanda was being quiet; she knew what was gonna happen, Lyllie's and Nattie's friendship was based on this  
"Want to get in front of the car? Because I wanna test the brakes...'' Wanda had shook her head at their silliness, while Nattie was always too brazen for her own good. As the women had pulled up to the building selling dresses for all  
occasions: Lyllie loved the store beautiful dresses, with great service, kinda pricey but worth it. When the three had gone inisde, and three women had gone to them immediately greeting them and asking if there was anyway that they  
could help them.

After the three younger women had given the other three what they wanted, they were looking around for ideas if what they wanted didn't fit them like they hoped. Wanda's fit worked well for her: it was a red one shoulder  
cocktail dress it clung to her curves perfectly. Lyllie was looking for the perfect dress that would wow everyone there, because every year since she was able to go, her parents would always dress her like she was a little doll, and have her  
hair done a certain way. With a smile she had found THE dress! A Mishti Passion red Cocktail dress, it was perfect, as Lyllie had asked if she could try it on, while two of the women had got it down for her to try it on. She smiled while  
touching the fabric lovingly while Nattie and Wanda had bought their dresses that they had wanted to wear for the night; as they had bought the accessories that they wanted for their dresses. While Lyllie was trying on the Mishti dress, it  
was made for her! It clung to her curves perfectly, it showed the perfect amount of her bust, but without giving it away for free: A bare foot Lyllie had stsepped out slowly, both Wanda and Nattie's mouths had dropped opened in shock, their  
friend looked beautiful and sexy! Even the three empolyees were staring open-mouthed shocked, she looked like the dress was made for her! Her parents would not be liking that particular dress, but Lyllie kept on trying and trying to tell them  
that she was an adult; they wouldn't hear of it, all Pepper and Tony would do was tap her on her mouth and say 'no no no' like a child.

Lyllie was so annoyed about it, this wasn't about defiance, it was proving to her parents that she was old enough to make her own decisions and take control of her life. And she knew that there will be hell to pay, and at that moment,  
Lyllie didn't care: as she had said that she wouold buy the dress and an Italian silver braclet. Nattie had said that she had a pair of shoes that would go with the dress that Lyllie was going to buy; and she had decided to get some streaks in her hair  
as well. The party was literally three days away, Lyllie wasn't nervous about it, but she knew that her father mainly would say something about her 'phase' as he puts things, he would say that she was easily influanced with social media and other  
things. Rolling her eyes, she had changed into her clothes and placed the bracelet and the dress on the checkout counter, she had paid in cash as the three had thanked the women and left: they were placing their bags in the trunk of the car. While  
the three best friends were getting in the car Lyllie had offered for them to go to lunch, while they were looking for a place to eat at- Lyllie Nattie and Wanda had made appoinments to get their hair and nails done.

Two days later:

Lyllie and Wanda and Nattie had gone to a high-end salon, and got wonderful service: Wanda had some red peak-a-boo streaks in her hair and a trim, Nattie had one or two blonde streaks as well. Lyllie, who had her hair highlighted a couple of  
times, she wanted reverse highlights and a trim on her lenght and her layers. While the three got their nails done, Bucky had texted Lyllie saying that he couldn't make their date tonight he was being abducted by Sam and Steve, they were going to go and get  
drunk. Lyllie had giggled and replied 'My Poor Babe, I guess I gotta go out with my secret boyfriend :P' to which Bucky had replied to her little joke with 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard!' she was straining to keep a straight face. His personal best was she couldn't  
sit down for a week; he had not only fucked her brains out, but he had also spanked her to the point that she had black and blue marks on her rump, and Wanda was getting uptight about it. And that particular epsiode had happened a week before she had graduated;  
they loved joking with each other, it made things easier to stay positive and be happy. While Lyllie and her friends were getting their nails and their hair done, they were deciding on where to go and eat, they were starving! After eating at a quiet Italian place not too  
far from the Salon. Both Nattie and Wanda couldn't believe that Lyllie had trimmed up her hair about three inches, it looked so healthy, Lyllie was so ready for tomorrow, whether it would be good or bad. She didn't care, she just wanted to be identified as the responsible  
adult that she had grown into. The three best friends had gone into a sexy underware store, Lyllie needed new underware as did Nattie and Wanda, the three were looking around and searching for new: Nattie, Lyllie, and Wanda found sets of sexy and beautiful bras and  
panties. Lyllie had picked out a few sets of teddies, Nattie had leaned in and whispered "You know I think that Sex-Pot Barnes would love that color on you, Lyllie...'' Her eyes had widened and she turned her head while Nattie was puckering her lips "You know, I hate  
you sometimes.'' Lyllie had said while Wanda was checking out with her items that she had picked out.

Nattie had laughed and lept on Lyllie's back "Oh baby, I'm sorry!'' Wanda had turned her head at their silliness, while shaking her head at them "You will get hell off of me...'' Lyllie had hissed between her teeth; before Nattie had climbed off of her back laughing.  
After three had apologized to the cashier, who was laughing her ass off, while the three had paid and left, a red-faced Lyllie vowed that she would get Nattie back one day. Wanda knew that would happen, she knew Lyllie's idea of revenge and it was cold. Lyllie was excited  
about tomorrow. With a sigh, she had dropped off her friends and went to her home, when she had looked at her phone, Bucky had sent her a text saying that he loved her and that he hoped that he would see her sometime tomorrow, she smiled and replied with 'I love you, too.'  
She would love to see him all the time, Lyllie knew that Bucky felt the same, but they both needed time to visit their friends and their family- for Bucky Steve and his mother Sarah were his family- and soon Lyllie would be his family. Sometimes, Lyllie would dream about  
what it would be like living with her dream man, Bucky, and somehow she had a feeling that no dream could or would measure up to the real thing. Lyllie had fallen asleep, dreaming of the days that her and Bucky would be together, and somehow she had the feeling that aas she  
was falling into a deeper state of sleep that she had already made her decision.

The day of the party!

Evening came and people were running around getting ready, Lyllie was nervous but all day her and Bucky were talking. Secretly she wished that they could go together; but she knew those old witches and her father would talk and criticize and it'll be a night of faking  
PMS somewhere in the middle of it and heading home. As Eight O'clock had rolled around, Lyllie was dressed in her dress that she had purchased the other day and her makeup was a basic but autumn smokey eye with her long high and low lighted hair in its natural messy curl. The  
high-heels that Nattie had given her were making contact with the ground, while a small red and black velvet clutch remained in her right hand. As she made it to her car, she smiled, Lyllie thought that tonight was going to be an interesting night to say in the least, as she was driving to  
the building near Stark Tower, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off and she place why; quickly shaking herself from her thoughts, she had pulled into the valet spot. While getting out, she had told the tall blonde young man "I don't mind a couple of dents here and there,  
but if you touch any of my stations, you're a dead man...'' She had said while she had texted Bucky 'Here at the Cocktail Party babe, pray I don't kill anyone...' While Lyllie was waiting for his reply, she was walking inside, classical music was playing, and people were heading to the many  
bars that were stationed, Lyllie had gasped when she had ran into a hard chest. Looking up, her mouth had hit the floor, there was her Bucky in a black tux with a black silk bow tie, and his hair had been trimmed up to his ears and slicked back, Lyllie nearly cried, the shadowed jaw that she loved  
so much was gone. She knew it grew back, but still...

"Hello, my beautiful flower,'' He had quickly and stealthy stole a small kiss from her while he had offered her his arm and escorted her inside of the party. Whenever Bucky was around her, Lyllie would try not to make a complete idiot of herself; even though he found endearing  
and cute, as the two had made it down the stairs, her parents were in the front of the room talking and laughing with some of their friends. Both could see that Tony had left the crutches at home and he was doing well with a walking stick, Pepper was standing by Tony both were wearing blue  
Pepper was showing off were tall and slender frame her blue dress was strapless that reached her mid thighs and her father was in a blue tux with a red tie, both of her parents had looked at their daughter. Lyllie was walking in with her former Professor Bucky Barnes; they were having martintiis  
and talking. Pepper and Tony were now seeing Lyllie as a grown woman, not the little girl that came into their lives so many years ago, the two were talking and laughing while taking a seat. Lyllie happened to look up, as did Bucky, they both had noticed that their friends were walking over to  
them; while the group that consisted of Steve Rodgers, Sam Wilson, Pietro and Wanda, Nattie and Clint, were taking seats. The group were talking and ordering a couple of drinks: Nattie had ordered a Sex on the Beach, Lyllie had smirked and replied with "I thought that you had that last night...''  
Steve had choked on his wine while Wanda and Pietro were using each other for laughing shields. While Bucky and Sam were fist bumping each other, Nattie had reached down and pinched Lyllie on the rear "Ow damn it!'' Nattie had smirked while Lyllie was muttering some choice words under her  
breath.

Steve had caught one or two of the choice words that she had said "Language!'' He had hissed, while the rest of the table errupted into a fit of laughter, after a few moments, even Steve had started to laugh as well, Lyllie had looked over and leaned in to where only they could be heard "If  
it gets really boring, and it will soon, I have a plan. We find a bar that is not going to be occupied by my parents, and we don't leave until I'm unconsious...'' Nattie had looked up and rolled her eyes "First of all, Lyllie, I don't want to pass out, and secondly: before you pass out, you decide that you wanna  
be honest with everyone.'' Suddenly remembering Halloween last year, a beat-red Lyllie had said "Oh right, don't want to do that...'' Wanda had rolled her eyes, while Nattie had brought up the memory "Picture it, Lyllie was dressed up as a very sexy female vampire and she was smashed off of her ass and  
beyond, Clint and I were trying to find her while Wanda was trying to get things through to Vision's thick head. Anyway, Lyllie had told a few old trolls the truth about a few hundred things about what had gone wrong with their lives: because they were complaining well they haven't been with anyone since  
the mid 80s. And Lyllie, in a very drunken state, just off-handedly said that if they weren't such stuck-up prude ding bats that only put out for every 80 year old geezer then maybe they could get out of the sexual frustration stage...'' As they were laughing, Nattie was tapping her chin a couple of times in thought,  
then continued "Or the time that...'' Lyllie had clamped her hand over Nattie's mouth "Shut the hell up or I'll kill you...'' The blonde had hissed between her teeth, Bucky had told both Sam and Steve about his relationship with Lyllie, true it did take a bit of time to get used to but they had never seen Bucky this  
happy before.

During the night, Thor and Jane had came in, as well as Odin and Frigga, then came Loki, her friends had noticed. However Lyllie was in a conversation with Sam and Steve, Bucky was talking to Clint, Nattie and Pietro and Wanda were talking, Nattie happened to look over at the group of people that  
were talking to some other patrons; well what's left of the people. About eighty people were there, and a good ninety percent of them were drunk, and more people were coming in, the night was going on without drama from Loki; Lyllie had her group had thought that since they were in public and she was well  
protected: they had thought that he wasn't going to try anything. And factoring in with the Bucky factor, once in a while her mother had came over and talked with Lyllie and her father did as well, they were happy that their child had friends and a lot of them getting third opinion guidance that she really needed. As  
speech after speech was being stated by other people, some were dancing, Bucky had asked Lyllie to dance and she said yes; as he had pulled her on the dance floor, he had held her close "Enjoying yourself?'' Bucky had whispered while wishing they were alone, with their most trusted friends. They both knew that  
this was too early to say anything, just another couple of days more and maybe; somehow Lyllie had a feeling that her mother knew something was up, during their dance she had looked up into his eyes "Babe, I've been doing a lot of thinking, over your offer. About me moving in with you, and my answer is yes...''  
He smiled and spun her around the dance floor, while she was smiling as well, this had never felt so right in her life! Tony was sitting with some old friends of his with Pepper talking, when Loki had walked up on to the stage "Excuse me? May I have everyone's attention!'' Came his voice over the microphone, as  
everyone had stopped what they were doing, they were looking over at him.

"I just hate to be the messager for bad news, but things here for the past couple of months need to be set right. Such as one: Someone in this room attenting this party, has been lying to you, mainly the people that she claims to care for and love. And Two: I have proof of these lies, and I feel that I must save  
her from her own folly; remember I have been given no choice in this matter.'' As Loki had pulled a screen down, like the ones for a projector, after hitting a few buttons there were the hacked text messages between both Bucky and Lyllie; telling each other that they loved each other very much and that they couldn't wait  
for the day that they could finally be offical in the eyes of people around them. Then came the pictures and the videos of Bucky and Lyllie making love and just being in each other's company; mutters were sounding all over the party, Tony and Pepper had made it to Lyllie's side in two seconds flat "Deny it!" Screamed Tony,  
while pulling her from Bucky's arms "Say that you were cohersed into doing it and he took advantage! Lyllie, damnit! what the hell were you thinking?!'' He had screamed at her while continuing to put distance between both herself and Bucky, who was trying to get to her, to be her strength: Pepper just stood there shocked,  
Tony was yelling at Lyllie and acting as if he was going to fight her, then he grabbed her by her upper arms, hurting her "He's too old for you!'' He had roared in her face, as spittle was rolling from his lips and on to Lyllie "Daddy, mom is five years younger than you,'' He shook her "It's not the same thing, Lyllie and you know  
better! He's a bad influence on you, and we will send you away and forget this all ever happened, and you,'' Turning his attention on Bucky "You will never see her again, think about that, the next time that you take advantage of an innocent girl!'' Lyllie was able to get away from her father and place herself by Bucky's side while  
clasping her hand with his "Daddy, I love him!'' Before anyone could react or even think twice, or even think in general, Tony had slapped Lyllie hard enough to knock her down.

Bucky saw red, he was going to seriously kill him, but Lyllie had placed her hand on Bucky's forearm and guided him away "Babe, lets just go, please for me.'' As they turned around to leave, like the per-verbal parting of the sea, people had cleared a path for them, leaving the group of friends to follow them. Bucky  
had gathered a crying Lyllie in his arms while signaling for her friends to stay with her while he had gone to get his car, Wanda had taken Lyllie's keys "Sh... baby, we got you now...'' Came Nattie's voice while gathering her weeping friend's frame to her. While Bucky was gone, Loki had walked up "I'm sorry Lyllie, it had to be  
done, and in the end, you will thank me and we will be back together and I will forgive you for fucking that old man.'' Before anyone could stop her, Nattie had given Lyllie to Pietro and she had punched Loki hard in the face! The taller man had gone down hard on the ground, holding his nose "Get the fuck out of here,'' She had  
hissed in a lethal tone, as Loki had got up, Bucky had him by the throat and kneed him in the back, while throwing him down on the ground. While taking off his tux jacket and wrapping it around his Lyllie "Take her to your house, Prof.'' Clint said while ushering the two in the car, while her friends were giving her hugs and kisses  
on the forehead. Placing her in the passengers' seat, they had shut the door, while both Sam and Stever supporting/restrainning Bucky from stomping either Tony or Loki in the ground: deciding that Lyllie was more important than revenge at the moment, he had got into the car and was getting ready to drive off when Nattie had knocked  
on Bucky's window "I can run to Lyllie's house and get her clothes and things that she would need... just follow me to her house.'' He had agreed to it while Nattie and the gang had piled in their respective cars and drove off following her.

When she stopped at Lyllie's house, she had told Clint to keep the motor running while Bucky had stopped his car behind Clint's, Lyllie was still crying quietly into Bucky's shoulder. Within moments, Nattie had came running out carrying about two or three bags worth of things, as Bucky had opened the trunk, she had placed  
the items inside and shutting it and walking to the drivers' side "That's everything, go, we'll play dumb, and say that we don't know anything... Now go take care of her!'' Nattie had tapped his car door and stepped back a couple of steps, as he drove off into the night...

When Bucky had pulled up to the road that was leading him to his house, that would be the first place they would look. There was only one place that he knew of, that no one else knew, Lyllie had passed out from crying and he drove all night, just talking quietly to her, telling her how much that he loved her and that things will  
work out for the best... He hoped, she was his family now...

(end of chapter 9 in Untitled for now, read and review... I wonder what will happen?)


	10. Chapter 10

Untitled: Chapter 10

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 and on with the story)

Bucky had driven nearly night with Lyllie in his arms, she had passed out from crying, he had checked them into a motel. He had laid her on the bed, as he took off her shoes and his  
joinning her on the bed. While he was wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him, after laying her head on his chest, he was kissing her forehead and kissing her tears away: she  
had seated herself closer to him and leaning down and kissing him "Take a shower babe and relax,'' She had smiled and leaned down to kiss him again "Come with me.'' She had said while grabbing  
his hand and gently pulling him behind with her. He knew that if she didn't stop crying, she would make herself sick, if he could provide her with some comfort then he would gladly help her. As he  
picked her up and carried her in the bathroom, after he had placed her on the counter- Bucky had leaned in and kissed her gently. Lyllie had reached up and took off his shirt, as Bucky had leaned down  
and reached around to take off her dress. She had dully noticed that Bucky had taken off her shoes when he placed her on the bed and laid there with her; just holding her and wanting nothing in return;  
they soon were naked in the warm shower Bucky's arms were around her comforting and sure. Her mind was still shocked, his chin on her shoulder, he was comforting her and soothing, her arms were  
stroking his back. Lyllie felt his lips in her neck, she was kissing his chest, soon their mouths were molding together in a perfect dance; Bucky's tongue was gently exploring every inch of her mouth.

As their lips had parted; Lyllie had placed her hand on his heart, and putting her head on his chest "Bucky, do you love me?'' She had asked while looking up at him, every emotion that she would  
ever feel towards him, he had looked down at her wondering why she would ask him that. Kissing her forehead, as he did so and turning off the water while reaching out of the tub and grabbing up a large fluffly  
towel. When Bucky had grabbed one up for himself, after he had wrapped his lean waist with his towel, he had picked up Lyllie and carried her to the counter: while standing between her slightly parted legs. She  
had bit her lip, while he had gathered her face in his hands "Of course I do, you know I do, and I always will.'' he had replied while prying her lip from her teeth "Why?'' he asked. Lyllie had wrapped her arms tightly  
around him, to bring him closer to her "I'm not jumping into this, I have thought about this for a very long time, Bucky. Bucky do you want to marry me?'' That had shocked him, Lyllie could see it, stroking her chin  
and that little dimple that always drove him insane. He had thought about marrying his Lyllie, but he wanted her to have the wedding that every little girl that grows up dreaming about, when he was looking into her  
beautiful dark eyes, he saw his world. Their unborn children. Future.

He smiled at her and kissing her nose and her lips, he loved the fact that she was so level-headed about everything and anything, Bucky couldn't believe how mature she was for someone her age; she was  
looking worried as if she had said something wrong. Backing up and holding up his index finger, and walked into the room leaving Lyllie sitting on the counter clad in a towel wondering what he was doing. Before she  
could think he had returned with something in his hand that she couldn't see, Bucky had knelt down and taking her hand gently "Lyllie, my world my life. From the moment that I saw you, at first I though that I was falling  
into a dream, when I got to know you- I fell deeper in love with you.'' While using his other hand to show her a small red velvet box, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes, as he had opened the box, there was a beautiful  
silver engagement ring with a simple but elegant diamond. She smiled at him "Lyllie, I can't imagine my life without you, I admit that I had a different way of wanting to propose to you,'' reaching up and stroking her under the towel,  
his fingers were stroking her core, with a gasp from Lyllie he continued "But the view really does make up for it, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Marry me!" Stilling his hand, and standing up, keeping his hand between her  
legs. Lyllie had looked at the ring and at Bucky "Yes!" He had given her the ring that she was dreaming about, but him asking her to marry him in anyway that he could was cute.

No sooner than her had placed the ring on her finger, he had kissed her and picked her up, and carried her in the room and laid her on the bed, Bucky had soon stripped her of her towel and his. His body was laying on top of her;  
kissing holding and stroking every inch of her body, with his eyes his mouth and his hands. Lyllie was whimpering his name and moaning while tunneling her hands in his slightly shorter hair, she loved his hair long or short, either way he was  
a tall hot walking and talking Sex Pot; Bucky had buried his face deep in her cove, Lyllie was whimpering louder and on the verge of screaming. Bucky's hands had reached up and clasping her breasts, while his fingers were rolling and pinching  
her senitive nipples, she was flying in another world of pure feeling and Bucky was the pilot. Lyllie's body was shaking and convulsing, as he placed her legs further on his shoulders and placed his face deeper: as Bucky had pulled his face from  
her cove, Lyllie could've sworn that her heart was skipping many beats. Her eyes were darkening in pleasure flames and tremors were coursing throughout her body, before she could let go, Bucky had pulled away and pinned her hands down and  
kissed her hard. With one hard thrust, from Bucky and she was stuffed with his heavy hard cock, at that moment they didn't care about condoms or birth control, all that mattered was them. Bucky had continued to pound himself harder and harder  
and deeper inside of her heated moist channel. Bucky had removed his mouth from Lyllie's and stared at her directly in her eyes, his hips were thrusting deeper and harder inside of her.

"B-Bucky!" She had screamed, while both had came so hard; Bucky had collasped on top of her, and kissing her softly and slowly, her legs were wrapped around his waist. He was still buried deep inside of her; his lips were grazing along  
her neck and her chest, then trailing to her soft mouth. Lyllie's mouth was tangling with hers; as his tongue was slipping slowly in her mouth. After surprising him by rolling her under him, feeling that he was ready again, she was grinding and bouncing  
while clasping his hands and placing them on her hips, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her "Bucky!'' she had screamed, as his hand had drifted down and found her engorged clit, while her release was coating his already leaking cock; his mouth  
had attacked her bouncing breasts. Lyllie had gasped as his other hand had slapped her bouncing ass hard; Bucky had slammed her down on the bed, and bringing up her legs and placing them on his shoulders. His darkened blue gaze were attached to her  
face and her bouncing breasts. Bucky had released himself again inside of her, and collasped on top of her again, and kissed her softly once more, during the day Lyllie and her fiance were 'in bed' nearly all day. Both were finding things out on the other,  
they were discovering each other, until he had broken one of their kisses and pulled out his phone from the nightstand- while he had a phone book app on his iphone looking up some information. Smiling he had leaned in and kissed her, since they were in  
Shelbyville, Indiania, his home town.

After making a couple of calls, Lyllie had just gotten out of the shower and drying and styling her hair, Bucky had peak around the corner and slipped inside of the bathroom and kissed her: she giggled and kissed him back. Pulling away and cupping  
her face with her difusser blow dryer and all; Bucky had leaned to her mouth "Are you up to something?'' Lyllie had asked while he was pecking her dimple and the slight dent in her chin that would always try his sanity. Bucky had chuckled and pulled her closer  
to him again and kissed her with a soul-shaking passion that made her leaking core ache. Bringing her closer to him, naked body and all, with his hands cupping and squeezing her rump "Yes I do, I want to do this right, I want to get married right now...'' he knew  
that she wanted the same thing leaning forward and kissing his mouth and that dimple in his chin that she loved staring at it "I'll need at least a dress, we are in your home town aren't we?" He smiled at her she was so aware of everything "Your phone says *Home  
Town* I can play dumb, but that's very insulting to my character.'' He smiled at her, she was so underestimated by her family, he saw the slight handprint on her face. Bucky's jaw had tightened he wanted to punch both Tony Stark and Loki Odison in their faces many  
times until his hand was broken. He smiled as she applied some makeup that would hide her mark "Well then let us go and get you a dress, so that we can be married, asap!'' He smiled while slapping her on her rump playfully; after picking out a white bra and panty  
set and picking out a mid-thigh white loose skirt, and a matching tank top.

After slipping on some wedges, they had packed and paid and left, Lyllie had stopped at a simple dress shop. Bucky was waiting outside while Lyllie was walking out with her dress that was neatly folded in a bag. They both smiled, while they had got in the  
car and drove off to the Justice of The Peace. As Lyllie had placed her head on his shoulder and watching as they were driving down the road, he couldn't help but to notice that everything had changed, his small town had became slightly bigger. He saw more cell phone  
stores and coffee shops and malls among other things. Bucky had stolen a small kiss from Lyllie, who was staring at him with her soul and heart in her eyes, about another few more moments, they had arrived to their destination. Both had gotten out as Lyllie had quickly  
walked Bucky was beside her; holding her hand and letting her change in a spare room that an older woman that was nice enough to show her. As Bucky had paid the Judge to marry him and Lyllie: the same woman that had showed her where to change, had poked her head  
in the doorway and given the two men the thumbs up. The judge was a man that was in his mid fifties with a stocky build and head full of salt and pepper hair that was neatly trimmed and slicked back. The judge had a kind smile, as he had looked at both driver licenses, Barnes?  
He had looked up "Bucky?'' He had looked again "My God, you do favor your father. Thomas, I'm the Judge here!'' He had exclaimed while shaking Bucky's hand vigriously, while coming around from behind his desk and talking to him while the older woman had walked up  
to the two men "Bucky?'' She had walked up to them and hugged him hard.

"Remember, Bucky, it's Claire. I was friends with your mother and grandmother, gosh you knew up, I took a small glance at your bride, and she looks beautiful! We are ready, if you two are...'' Lyllie was outside of the door, breathing slowly trying to calm her racing  
heart down. She was doing the right thing, but she wanted a different scene, she had thought again 'Things always had a way of working everything out,' she just had to have faith in her choices, she had thought again and againher mother had kinda went along with Tony's treating  
her like the child that had came into their lives a very long time ago. She had understood that; but she was an adult. Lyllie was so confused, but the only thing that she was sure of was her love for Bucky was something that was the real thing, when the woman had walked back out of  
the room she had tapped Lyllie on her shoulder. The younger woman had gasped and turned around facing the older woman "We are ready for you now, come dear,'' Lyllie had nodded her okay and walked in the room wearing a simple but beautiful white peasant dress that was a high  
low design, Bucky had smiled as her white flat shoes were making contact with the floor, her hair was in its natural crazy curls flowing behind her as she walked up to them. As Bucky took her hand the Judge had taken his seat from behind the bench again and spoke "She's lovely Buck;  
ready?'' He asked as their hands had connected, smiling the judge had started "Short and sweet, Bucky, do you take this lovely woman to your wife? To love her, support her, cherish her, for as long as you both shall live?'' Smiling Bucky had placed a band on her finger and kissed her  
ring finger. Lyllie had smiled when Bucky had replied "I do, and forever.'' he had kissed her finger again.

"Thank you, my boy, and honey,'' Turning his attention to Lyllie "Do you take Bucky as your husband? To love him, support him, for as long as you both shall live?'' As Lyllie had placed a ring on Bucky's finger: looking up at him, her world her man. Smiling she had looked  
up at him with love in her eyes "I do now, and I do forever, Bucky, I love you.'' As she had kissed his ring finger, showing her love and promise for him and to him and only him, The judge had then closed his book, in the part time he was a preacher, and he could not have spoken the words  
"You both have read my mind, now kiss your bride.'' As Claire had threw flower petals on them, while they were kissing. They had both left, while they were leaving, Lyllie had noticed that they had been driving for a while with her head on his shoulder "Babe, where are we going?'' She had  
asked while they had stopped at a red light, smiling he had replied "I know a friend of my family that has been taking care of my family home and we are going to be living there. You will love it baby, trust me, come here...'' He said while stealing another small kiss from his wife, while pulling  
up to the driveway. A man that's close to his forties, a plump balding man stood on the deck waving at them "Buck!'' his blue eyes were glittering with happiness, as the two were getting out of the car and walking hand in hand "Mr. Pauls!'' he yelled while waving. The man that was named, Mr.  
Pauls, stopped in front of them smiling and patting Bucky on the back and touching Lyllie's free hand. Smiling warmly at them, he had handed Bucky the keys and told them that if there was anything that they needed don't hesitate to call him or anyone in the neighborhood.

When Mr. Pauls had helped them unpack the car, he had left, the two were married and alone. Bucky had stopped her from going inside of the house, she had looked at him catching her by surprise and picking her up and carrying her giggling frame in the house and kicked the door closed  
with his foot...

After Bucky had collasped on top of Lyllie for the fifth time in their bed, many hours later, he had just laid there having her cradle his body with her own, and her legs were slowly unwrapping themselves around his waist. While his hands were tangling with hers: their sweaty naked bodies  
spent and sated for the time being. Lyllie had cupped his face while they were kissing, she knew- and had known for a long time that she could never feel this way about anyone else- Bucky had looked down at his wife and rolled over and taking her with him nuzzling her forehead and pecking her  
lips, as Lyllie had wrapped her arms around his waist and held him to her. While his shadowed jaw was tangling in her messy hair...

(End of chapter 10 in Untitled for now, please read and review! Any ideas what should come next? For either the newly married couple or those back home?)


	11. Chapter 11

Untitled for now Chapter 11

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 and on with the story! I'm fast forwarding about a few months since the showdown at the Cocktail party.)

A quick flashback of the friends of the two newly weds:

Nattie, Clint, Wanda and Pietro were sitting in a coffee shop talking to Steve and Sam, and the six people that were good friends with the two that had vanished nearly off the face of the Earth. In secret, Wanda and Lyllie have been e-mailing each other a few weeks after the party: Lyllie had changed her e-mail, as did the rest of the friends. Just in case the police had hired hackers to trace them, or even slip up and have Tony Stark find the two, they knew that Lyllie's 'father' was good at hiring private investigators. So Lyllie, who was good with computers, the only thing that Loki actually taught her and Wanda. He had taught them how to put it in a different language; and all they had to do was create a program to form the different language into words. And things like that could be used for good, others would use it for evil, the only ones that know about that were Wanda, Lyllie and Loki.

And if Loki managed to get his mitts on that data, and he would make their lives more than a living hell, and then some. Biting her lip, Wanda had leaned in so that no one could over hear her "I heard from Lyllie,'' No sooner than Wanda had uttered those four words, the group had leaned in as much as they dared, Nattie had looked around as did Clint: before their brown hared friend had continued "Her and Bucky are married, and they had spent Christmas together; they miss us. And,'' She had to hide a small secret smile, while biting her lip with her beautiful blue eyes sparkling "Lyllie's pregnant!'' Their mouths had dropped opened, Nattie was squealing in happiness. Steve and Sam were shocked! Bucky a father?! They were wondering how did the father-to-be take to the news? Sam had looked over and smirked a bit and said "Bet you that he fainted...'' Steve had snickered a bit and cleared his throat "Maybe he handled it with great calm and a level head...'' Pietro snickered.

"Again, I say, he fainted...'' Sam had repeated himself while the rest were laughing, giggling Wanda had continued "She had given me directions where they now live, and they moved to Shelbyville, Indiana.'' Steve had looked shocked "Buck's hometown?'' He thought that his long time friend, almost brother, would never go back there because it reminded him of his family that was mainly dead. Or shunned him, Steve had forgotten the reason as to why Bucky was shunned. However, Steve and his mother Sarah had adopted him and made him a member of the family. Wanda had sent the directions to their phones "I just sent them to our phones, I have an idea, why not we take turns leaving and visiting them? Lets say for an example: Nattie and I go, then a couple of days later it'll be Pietro and Clint. Then two can go,'' She had offered while taking a sip of her drink; Steve was liking the idea. As Nattie was placing her drink down on the table: she thought about that plan, it was a sound one.

The police had interviewed them, for the past couple of months, and they had told them all that they had no idea where the two had gone to. And The Starks were naturally worried; even after what Tony did to Lyllie, he was still asking everyone that knew her where she was. Loki had been keeping a low profile for a while, but that didn't mean anything to the friends. Knowing Loki as well as Nattie, Clint, Pitero and Wanda did that meant that he was planning something rotten. Both Steve and Sam were thinking about Wanda's plan, it was a pretty solid plan. No one will suspect anything: because Nattie and Wanda would occasionally go on a roadtrip. Clint and Pietro would, in a rare blue moon Sam and Steve would as well. The two would go on a camping trip before summer would begin, and after summer would end: so no one would suspect anything, Wanda had nodded her okay and said "When I get home, I'll e-mail Lyllie and tell her of our plans...'' Nattie smiled "I wonder if she's having a boy or a girl?'' The red headed young woman had asked while they were wondering that very same thing.

"Maybe we can get the baby something?'' Asked Wanda, while the group was getting ready to leave together, Steve had nodded his head in agreement "The next time that you talk to her, why not ask if there will be a babyshower? She should be due soon,'' True, Lyllie had to be at least six or seven months along, as the group had left: without them even knowing, a tall male was over hearing the whole thing. Loki smiled, then got up to leave, so she was hiding in Shelbyville, Indiana? And now that manipulative bastard Bucky had knocked her up?! Unacceptable! However, he will forgive her, for her lack of judgement. Walking down the street as he did so getting in his car and driving off in his black jag...

The group of individuals were sitting in the car waiting, Nattie had smirked "He took the bait,'' She laughed while texting Lyllie, who was really in Shelbyville, Indiana. But hiding somewhere, she knew the area like her husband, who grew up there. Steve was watching then he said "You think that he will be stupid enough to search it?'' Wanda laughed "We are counting on it, you see Loki taught her how to hack; and she is as good as he is, maybe better. We knew that he wouldn't let this go anytime soon, that's why we called to two.'' Clever, Steve was impressed by these younger people to catch Loki in the act of stalking: Nattie had gone to the police. And they told her that they needed proof and a lot of it to prove that Loki was stalking her, Nattie used herself as bait, and even with Lyllie and Bucky 'Missing' they were taking this as seriously as possible. As his car had pulled off Clint was busy typing something up "The device is working,'' Sam had figured it out "You bugged his car?!'' Pietro laughed "Yup, we did!" While Wanda started the car and drove off to their homes "Now remember, Nattie and I leave first. Then in about a day or so Clint and Pietro either tomorrow or even the day after. Next it will be Sam and Steve,  
remember take what you need and make it look like we are going where we say that we are going to be.'' That had made sense, so they would be 'seen' talking and meeting for at least a few minutes.

The plan was solid. Wanda and Nattie had gone to their own homes and packed to leave for at least a week. While the rest of their group had done the same while keeping an eye on Loki; knowing very well he would wait for one of them. Wanda was seen walking out of her home first with a couple of bags, her and Nattie always went hiking, so no one thought twice about it. Loki would wait for Nattie and for Wanda to leave and he would follow them to where Lyllie and Bucky were at. And according to the plans, Loki would follow either Wanda and Nattie or Clint and Pietro. Chances were pretty good that he was going to follow the two girls...

****With Lyllie and Bucky****

Lyllie was sitting on the porch with a notebook and a pen, she was sitting with her feet up, writing while gently placing her hand on her growing stomach. Her and Bucky were getting the nursery done here and there, on Thanksgiving she told him that he was going to be a father. Bucky got so excited that he had scooped her up bridal style and placed her on the couch and doted on her hand and foot; while he cooked, tomorrow she and Bucky are going to find out if they are having a boy or a girl! Lyllie was so excited, and she knew that Bucky was very excited, ever since Thanksgiving he had been doting on her. Lyllie liked it, yes, even some of their neighbors were helping them out a lot. Lyllie had been writing short stories for children and poems, and was very good at it, she even created a child's story blog, and Bucky had even found another teaching job. At a local highschool, it paid being well-liked in the community because Bucky got the job easily. Eventually he will earn his way to a professor again; Lyllie trusted him. As Lyllie came out of her thoughts, upon her cellphone ringing, she had reached over by her and picked it up, it was Bucky saying that he was on his way home and asking if they needed anything.

She thought, as of late, she had been craving pumpkin bread with creamy peanutbutter and spicy doritos; he chuckled "And I think that we are out of orange juice...'' She said absentmindedly, as she got up and gathered her things to go inside and check on dinner. Looking around at their home, while they were talking on the phone, Lyllie smiled as she put the phone on speaker and checked to see everything was fine "What's for supper?'' He asked while pulling in the parking space of the gorcery store "I was thinking of a Baked Ham dinner and homemade corn bread, with our favoirte...'' Bucky chuckled and guessed "Homemade mac and cheese and fruit salad?'' Lyllie laughed "I told you not to look in my crystal ball!'' Bucky let out a gut-busting laugh; after waving to some people and grabbing up the items that they needed "Babe?'' He asked "Hm?" She was pulling the ham out of the oven and checking "about another five or ten minuets on the ham, and everything else is just about done...'' She was muttering, she knew that he heard her "How are we on eggs, and I think that we are low on that stuff that we like?'' He asked, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

As Lyllie had put down her oven mit and her stirring spoon "I think that you mean that tropical trail mix, that we both like so much?'' Came her voice while looking in the fridge for the eggs "And maybe a dozen eggs,'' Came her reply. After Bucky had grabbed the items that they needed, and Lyllie was craving, her horomones were starting to make her crazy. And Bucky was loving the sex at night... he didn't know that, but at night, Lyllie got uberly horny, first she would start off with kissing his neck and jaw line, feeling his shadowed jaw there. Then her hand would drift down to his lounge pants and slip her hand under to cup his cock, Bucky had to surpress his needy groan while loading up the car with his stuff. As always, Bucky would get her a half a dozen roses, they were so nervous about tomorrow, secretly deep down he wanted a boy. Typical he knew, and he knew that Lyllie didn't care as long as their baby was healthy and happy; sometimes late at night he would go to the nursery and start on a couple of things.

When Bucky had pulled in the driveway, Lyllie had waved to him from the window and walked out barefoot on the proch. As he made it to her and handed her the flowers and kissed her "I missed you,'' Bucky had said while placing his hand on her rounded stomach "Both of you.'' Then kissing her again, as she was shooed back in the house so that he could get the items out of the car. While Lyllie was tending to the food, Bucky took a wiff it smelled so good, when he had put the last part of the stuff away: he had then turned and looked at his wife. Her back was to him, she was cutting the cornbread, he looked at her form in a maternity dress that was pink, she gasped when Bucky had wrapped his arms around her from behind. Lyllie had giggled "I did you know?'' Came Bucky's voice when his hands had stroked and rubbed her growing stomach "He's kicking a bit more than normal tonight...'' Lyllie had smiled and turned to meet his mouth, in a light peck "For all you know, it could be a girl.'' Came her voice, while Bucky had chuckled "Could be,'' He agreed, as she continued to cut the cornbread then moving on to the fruit salad adding what they both like. She giggled as Bucky continued to kiss her neck "Mr. Barnes, I am busy!'' She had giggled while playfully elbowing him.

Bucky had smiled as she turned around with a butter knife in her hand "I have work to do,'' She had said in a mock threat, as he stepped forward and took the knife from her and placed it on the counter and stroked her hand "You know, I always wanted to make love to a beautiful angry pregnant woman in the kitchen... I thought of nothing else since I was a kid...'' She looked at him "I'm as big as a house...'' Lyllie had said as her eyes had left his and looked at her growing stomach, Bucky had put his two fingers up to her chin to guide her gaze to meet his "You look hot pregnant, babe... Very fucking hot, need I add.'' She smiled and kissed him. After supper was made and consumed, they took a shower together and fell asleep in each other's arms, sometime during the night Bucky had woken up and placed his hand on Lyllie's stomach; their child was sleeping peacefully and safely in her womb:

The next day: Bucky and Lyllie woke up around eight thirty, since their appointment wasn't until at least ten, that didn't mean that he couldn't dote on her hand and foot. Lyllie just laughed when Bucky had carried her to the bathroom, she was thankful that she didn't have morning sickness much. As he ran her bath, and helped her undress with far too carressing hands not that she was complaining, as he got her undressed and picked her up and placed her gently in the water, he admired her for a couple of moments. As he stripped and joined her in the tub, with his hands touching her stomach, feeling the slight movement, the baby was just waking up. Bucky had asked for the day off to be with his wife and their baby, Lyllie had her hair cut to her back rather than have it hang all the way to her rear-end; she was in control of her life, either with him or without him. After their bath, they had some breakfast, Lyllie had decided on a beautiful purple tank styled dress that was somewhat high in the front and low in the back, with a pair of matching flats that went with it. No sooner than the couple had gotten ready and went to the doctor's office for her and the baby's checkup, Nattie had texted Lyllie telling them that they were on their way and that they would be there around supper time give or take.

Then Nattie had procceeded to tell them that Loki took the bait, and he was seen following both Wanda and her. Their plan was simple to make it look like Loki was following either Nattie or Wanda; and so far he was taking the bait, Lyllie knew that her ex boyfriend was about as smart as she was. So they know that they had to be careful, very careful, Lyllie was brought out of her thoughts by her husband; Bucky was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a light weight long sleeved red shirt. Their names were called by an older woman, she was tall and slender with a kind smile and red hair that was starting to turn grey. After a brief exam by the nurse, the doctor had entered: she was tall as well with coffee colored skin and hair, her eyes were a beautiful black, and her smile was contagious on her name badge read: Dr. Springs.

She was the local OBGYN, and was well-liked and well-respected; she may have been young by anyones' standards but she was very capable. She looked to be in her late twenties early thirties, she had smiled at the two, Lyllie was in an exam gown covered from the hips down. After the doctor had greeted them both in her calm and soft voice "How are you doing today?'' She had asked while another nurse had came in and helped her setup the sonogram machine. The couple had smiled back and replied "Fine, there are times that the baby kicks a bit harder than normal and there are other times that it just kicks normal.'' Bucky had said while kissing Lyllie on her mouth.

The doctor had smiled, and helped Lyllie to lay back and lift her gown to expose her growing stomach; after putting some gel on the mother-to-be's stomach she was running a device around the blonde's womb where the baby was nestled safely. Nodding her head in approval "So far, everything is delevoping good,'' She had continued to run her device up and down Lyllie's stomach, then smiled, while the doctor was looking at the blonde's stomach Bucky was kissing Lyllie's forehead and her knuckles "Ready?" Doctor Springs had asked: while both had nodded their okay. As she turned the screen around and showed the two "Congrads to you both, it's a beautiful healthy baby boy!" Bucky had smiled and leaned forward to kiss Lyllie on her forehead, they were looking at the screen in wonder. After the doctor had recorded the baby, she had checked over Lyllie again. Touching Lyllie's stomach and looking at both parents and back at Lyllie's stomach and touching it again "Now, I want you to start gaining more weight.'' Came the doctor's order, Bucky saw the look on his wife's face and he knew what she was thinking "Starting taking some naps in the afternoon, at least every other couple of days, you can do a morning walk once in a while.'' As the doctor had explained of what Lyllie was doing right, and needed to do, after Springs had told them that she wanted to see them again in another two or three months: and if there was a problem let her know immediately.

After Lyllie had dressed, with help from Bucky, a boy! A son! He was surprised, he knew that deep down that Lyllie wanted a girl; but there was always next time. As the couple had walked out, with Bucky's hand on her stomach, they waved the doctor and nurses, Lyllie was smiling an ear to ear smile. When they had gotten to their car they had buckled up and drove off to get something to eat; it was near lunch time. As Lyllie had told her friends that she and Bucky are going to have a boy! They were responding with 'Congrads!' and from his friends 'Way to go Buck!' She giggled; while he was stopping at a red light. Bucky had leaned in and kissed her soft mouth, she had sighed while laying her head on his shoulder, as the light had turned green the cars were driving along to go to their destinations. Lyllie was texting her friends while Bucky was driving, she had sighed "I can't believe that she had told me to gain more weight, I look like a whale already...'' Bucky had chuckled, taking her hand with his "Want to know what I think?'' He had asked, while they had stopped by a breakfast joint, she had looked over at him as Bucky had made eye contact with her as they were seated at a table. Lyllie was smiling beaming with joy, as her hand was continuing to rub her stomach, a boy- While they were waiting for their order, since it was busy, Bucky had got up from his spot across from the table and seated himself by her. Lyllie had scooted over a bit "I think that I have never seen a woman look anymore beautiful than what you look right now.'' He had said as his hand had linked with hers, Lyllie had bit her lip and looked at him in his eyes, did she just hear from him that she was beautiful?

"Do you need your eyes checked? I'm fat!'' Lyllie had said while Bucky had leaned in and kissed her cheek and her mouth "I don't need any glasses, or have my eyes checked, as you put it. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life; I think that you look sexy when you're pregnant.'' He had while kissing her lips softly, while looking at her deeply in her eyes "Have I told you that I have a thing for pregnant women?'' He had asked as the waistress brought them their order smiling at them; Lyllie snorted sarcastically "And I think that you're horny...'' He didn't even deny it...

(End of chapter 11, Read and Review! Next Chapter will be about Pepper and Tony during the showdown and after...)


	12. Chapter 12

Untitled Chapter12: LONG OVER DUE

(This will be during the night of the cocktail party with Tony and Pepper, disclaimer see chapter1 and on with the story!)

The night of the party: A year ago

Pepper Stark sat there at the kitchen table with a half of bottle of wine by her, her perfect makeup ruined, Tony had gone off the deep end tonight. She didn't see that Lyllie had grown up and got her own life, and she got someone that she would be able to love and love her in return. And that's what Pepper wanted from this, and Loki was so obssessed with her daughter that he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that Lyllie and Bucky were exposed. It was right in front of her. Lyllie, the four-month-old baby that came into their lives so long ago; shaking her head. Pepper knew that Tony was being hypercritical over pretty much the same thing, and she knew that Bucky had never treated Lyllie any different, and the two had kept their relationship strictly student/teacher to everyone but in their private time they were for each other. Pepper was in that same situation with Tony, who had later became her husband after a year or two of dating in secret, and what Tony did to her daughter was way over the line. He was blinded by his own hypocritical behavior; with a sigh, Pepper had refilled her glass and downed the remainder of the bottle first and looked at the glass while she was setting the now empty bottle by her.

Both Pepper and Tony couldn't have children of their own, she had miscarried twice in their earlier years of marriage, and later on, Tony was proven to be infertile after a freak car accident. So they had decided to adopt a child and give it all the advantages that Pepper had never really had, she knew that Tony had nearly every advantage that he could remember ever having. More tears had leaked from her already red and puffy. Biting her lip, Lyllie wasn't her blood, but she was her daughter- she knew every wound, her first step her first word. As Pepper had thought back to the party,  
she had thought back to the cocktail party, and how she had seen Bucky with Lyllie. He had looked at her like she was the only woman in the room, and would be the only woman for him, and how she had looked at Bucky: Lyllie looked at Bucky like he was the most important man that would ever matter to her. How did it happen? How did Lyllie grow up so fast? She had gone from the little baby that had relied on them, to the beautiful independent young woman that Pepper had seen on this night.

Hanging her head a little bit more, she had refused to see it, and she knew that Tony didn't want to see Lyllie as a woman that wanted to live her own life, with the person that she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had vaugly remembered Tony had told her to go back home while he had gone to find Lyllie; he had looked at her house... nothing... her friends 'claimed' that they knew nothing at all... Tony had somehow found out where Bucky Barnes lived, and there was no sign of life at all... Tony had texted Pepper his findings, apparently, Bucky and Lyllie were planning to make a get away to somewhere soon. Pepper had sighed again and put her face in her hands and her head on the table crying. She had lost her daughter, because of her husband, she was too shocked to even react. True she did kinda knew; but to have it confirmed what she knew nearly the whole time. Lyllie needed support, and needed for t hem to see her as the woman that she was trying to be, and Tony didn't want to see it; in a way, Pepper didn't want to see it either. But she knew that she was going to have to face it, eventually. She was crying quietly, when that Loki boy had decided to feed Lyllie to the wolves; all for what?  
Jealousy? Kicks? Just because?

Hearing the door slam, she had heard Tony run upstairs to the kitchen and see Pepper crying with the empty bottle of wine by her and the almost full glass of wine by her. His hazel eyes were locking on his wife, she was visibily upset. Not that he could blame her, he was upset and pissed off too, however. Tony had to ask himself this question, was he pissed off at both Lyllie and Bucky? Or himself for not seeing her for the adult that she had grown up to be? Maybe it was a little bit of both? He had slowly gone up to Pepper's crying frame and touched her shoulder, she had looked up at him, she loved Tony with everything that she was; however tonight, she couldn't really stand him right this moment. More tears were running down her face and down her chin, this killed him to see her cry like this. Maybe he should've opened his eyes and thought things through like the logicial man that he was and always had been deep down. He had betrayed not only his wife's trust with their daugther but Lyllie's love, she needed their support but all he did was act like a crazed and pyscho father.

Pepper was just so angry, she had stood up "Are you happy now?'' she had asked while taking the glass and walking away from him and looking outside of the kitchen window. Okay. Tony had deserved that, hanging his head in shame, and walking over towards the only woman that would mean anything to him. Whorling around at him "You... hurt my baby! You slapped my baby!'' She had hollered and smacked him so hard, that he almost fell nearly into the sink. Okay he 'really' deserved that, he had almost forgotten how hard she could slap, once she had slapped him so hard that he had thought that his teeth would pop out: and from that day on, he had never done anything to make his Pepper angry. Well, until now, he had hit Lyllie. But he didn't mean to, it was Bucky's fault that he had struck his own daughter; Barnes had brain-washed her into being with him. Pepper was breathing heavily "You-you had no right to strike her, to make her feel like a bad child for trying to show us how grown-up she was. And the bad thing is Tony, I'm just as guilty as you are. I refused to see it, because I didn't want to lose her, but here's a newsflash for you, we did lose her! We lost her to someone that could love her for her, how dare she follow in my footsteps!'' She had said while really thinking about slapping Tony again.

"I know my part in this,'' He had said while he had continued, nursing his cheek as he did so "I know that I shouldn't've slapped Lyllie, but I was just so bad at Barnes for taking our daughter away from us,'' Pepper, seething had cut him off "No, you just thought that Bucky wasn't good for my daughter, and don't you even say her name Tony. You have no rights...'' His temper had gotten the better of him, glaring at his wife "I have no right, I didn't lose our other two babies, that was you!'' Pepper had looked both hurt and surprised, Tony would never say that to her- the man that she knew and loved was becoming someone else, and she wasn't liking the transformation. Pepper had looked at him, her blue eyes blazing with fury, grabbing the empty wine bottle and throwing it at his head "Bastard!'' She had screamed missing him by less than an inch and hitting the wall beside him: Tony couldn't believe that he had said that to her. Before he could say anything, Pepper had walked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. What had he done? In one night, Tony Stark had hurt both his wife and his child, and all for what? For what? His pride? Or maybe it was deeper than that, maybe because Lyllie had infact grew up and showing him and Pepper that she was more than able to make her own mistakes and or decisions in life and in love. Lyllie was right about one thing, that he was being a bit too hypercritical about her situation with Bucky.

As he thought, Tony was in the same place, Pepper had worked for him and they had fallen in love. And now, he had no idea where his daughter was at and he hurt Pepper beyond anything: With a sigh he had cleaned up the mess and wen up the stairs and carefully opened the door to their bedroom. Knowing Pepper as he did, she would've thrown something at his head, but no she laying down on their bed with a frame in her arms. He knew that frame well,  
it was a frame of Lyllie as a child and until now; he had his head hanging down in shame. Lyllie needed both love and support with her relationship with Bucky, but he was so drawn into the 'social' circles of things that he was blinded to the truth. He was the main one that was treating Lyllie like a child, as she got older and was starting to notice boys, he had scrubbed his hand over his face; fighting back the fresh wave of tears that was going to spill from his hazel eyes. Slowly going over to his wife and sitting on the bed, pulling her into his arms, and letting her cry into his chest "I'm sorry,'' He had said, this was his fault. His mess. And now what he do to fix it? Could it be fixed?

It was a year ago to the day that awaful night had happened, and there were no signs of both or either Bucky or Lyllie. Their friends had moved away, and they couldn't provide anymore information, their stories had checked out and they knew nothing. Tony had no knowledge of where Loki was, he had 'seemed' to disappear no one knew anything about where Lyllie was or her friends or her ex-boyfriend. Him and Pepper were barely talking, they were growing apart, they were just exsisting. They didn't know if Lyllie was alive, or dead, Pepper was looking out of the window with more and more tears going down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, Tony had stopped walking by, he was pulling all of his resorces to try to find both Lyllie and Bucky. For all they knew, Bucky would be pimping Lyllie out for money or she could be dead in a ditch... God knew what was happening to her; Pepper had looked over at him, both of them missed their daughter obiviously, but they needed to come together, and try to cling together. Pepper had scooted over and patted the spot by her, Tony had gone over and seated himself by her, both were crying. This was their mess and they nedded to fix it or at least attempt to, both had jumped in alarm, as her phone rang "Hello?'' She had asked, nothing...

"Hello? Anybody there?'' Biting her lip, and holding Tony's hand tightly, putting the phone on speaker, as of late, both Pepper and Tony have been getting these blocked calls and no one really says anything. Pepper had looked over at Tony, as he took the phone "I'm ok, I love you both...'' It was a female voice young, and just like that, she had hung up, LYLLIE!

(End of chapter 12 of untitled for now, please read and review... Merry Christmas!)


	13. Chapter 13

Untitled Chapter 13: LONG OVERDUE

(Disclaimer see chapter1 and on with the story WARNING THERE WILL BE RAPE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS...)

Lyllie was holding their five-month-old son, Spencer Buchanon Barnes, he looked like Lyllie with the blonde hair, but he had Bucky's eyes. They were so happy that their friends were showing  
their support for them; since they didn't have very many family members. So they had decided to move closer to the Barnes's, and they had founded out that Wanda was not only very good with Spencer-but  
her and Steve Rogers are now dating?! Apparently, they were dating for the past few months, in secret, the rest of the friends were trouncing them and the two were taking it in stride. Lyllie was breast-feeding  
Spencer in another room. While the friends were talking and laughing, Lyllie had came back into the room, after Spencer had his fill. She had changed him, and carried him back in the room where their family  
was. "He has his father's grip,'' Lyllie had commented while she was sitting down by her husband, Nattie and Wanda were bust doting on the baby, it looked like to the people that were in the room, that Spencer  
loves female attention. Steve was chuckling, "Look, a mini Bucky,'' Bucky had thrown a couch pillow at the tall blonde man, Lyllie had smiled sadly. She loved her life, but she missed her mother and father, in  
all of her life, her father had never hit her, let alone raised his voice at her. Was it so wrong that she wanted to be like her mother, in some things? Lyllie had got up and walked out on the porch and allowed two lone  
tears to venture from her eyes.

The room had gone quiet, Lyllie was going through a lot of post depression and mood swings since the birth, Bucky had gotten up and saw her looking out in the front yard, he knew that she missed  
her parents. But, she didn't know how they would react to her not only being married, and a mother, she had wanted to call them and tell them that she was very happy with Bucky, and their son, she had thought  
about the many scenes that could play out before her own eyes. One: They would accept it and work with her... Pigs will fly or hell will freeze over before would happen Two: Tony would kill her, that would  
be likely. Three: The most likely one- they would try to get the marriage annulled, and either put their son up for adoption, Lyllie was leaning on the rail of the porch crying softly, Bucky was watching her. He had  
deliberately made a noise, Lyllie had turned around so that he could wrap his arms around her from behind. She had sighed, as Bucky had kissed her jaw, and turned her around to face him, Lyllie had smiled up at him,  
"How did I get so lucky?'' She had asked. Bucky had kissed her, "You miss them,'' it was a statement, not a question, Lyllie had nodded her head, "But, I don't know what to expect, my father would go insane...'' she had  
said while she shook her head. Nattie's plan to get Loki didn't work, they almost had him, but he was able to get away. More tears were leaking from her eyes, she wanted to talk to her parents, looking up at her husband,  
he had kissed her forehead, "Bucky, I think that its time for us to face my parents.'' She had said while she tightened her hold him. The day that she had found out that she was pregnant, she had called her parents, and since then  
she hadn't called them or find a way to talk to them... Because she was afraid of the backlash...

It was now or never...

He had nodded his head in understanding, it was time, and no matter what happens between them, he would be there supporting her: Bucky had reached in his pocket and took out her new Iphone, "Call or text them.''  
Lyllie had bit her lip and allowed Bucky to guide her to the porch swing. Bucky had taken his seat by her, she was scared, "I'm right here.'' Bucky had said while kissing her, at that moment, Steve had walked out with Spencer- who  
was crying, "He wants his mommy.'' Lyllie had her arms out for him, Spencer went to her and Steve had to make a phone call, Bucky had put a word in for him and Sam at the school where he teaches. Lyllie was getting ready to do  
Face Time. She had taken a series of deep breaths, and dialed the number, hoped that she wasn't going to get a heart attack...

Pepper Stark and Tony had jumped in surprise, they had rushed to answer the phone... they had looked at the ID- Lyllie! Pepper had managed to grab it before Tony, and answered the phone, "Hello!'' As the phone had  
connected to Face Time; Lyllie was shown and she looked healthy and fine! She had smiled at them, and placed her phone on a nearby table, so that it could show all three of them, they had looked both relieved and shocked at the  
same time, "Mom, dad,'' as the camera had focused on both parties, Pepper and Tony had noticed that Lyllie looked well-cared for and her hair was shorter. Her hair was roughly to her shoulders, and they saw a baby?! He looked to  
be about five-months-old, he looked like Lyllie, except for Bucky's eyes; Pepper was so close to crying, it wasn't even funny! Tony was close to it as well, he was so sorry for slapping Lyllie that night, and everynight, he went back  
in his mind, and stopped himself. But, when he woke up, he knew that it was all a dream and that Lyllie was gone, and he and Pepper were hanging on by mere threads, the last time that they had heard from Lyllie was about a year or  
so ago. And they were glad that she was ok, "Lyllie, oh Thank God baby! Are you ok?'' Came Pepper's teary voice, Tony was crying while pressing his forehead into Pepper's shoulder his daughter was alive and well, Lyllie was crying  
and aiming the camera towards Spencer. Both Starks had looked shocked, Lyllie had smiled at the camera, "Mom and Dad, meet Spencer Buchanon Barnes, mine and Bucky's son... And my husband, Bucky...'' Bucky had tilted his head  
so that he could be seen. Tony was wrong, Bucky did nothing to Lyllie but love her, like the way that Tony loved Pepper and always will.

Now he, Tony Stark, felt lower than scum, he was now becoming Pepper's father, and saying all the things that his wife's father was saying and has said about him. Tony Stark, he now knew the menaing of the word 'hypocrite'  
he was being just that, and then some. He had then looked at Pepper, and he knew what she was thinking, a true soulmate always knew what the other was thinking; he watched as Bucky-his now son-in-law- had looked at Lyllie. He had looked  
at her as though she was and will be the only woman that would ever be in his life. Tony should've... now he felt like a bastard for what he did to Lyllie at the party, "Dad?'' Her voice had called him back to reality, he had focused his hazel eyes  
on her, "Isn't he beautiful?'' She had asked while kissing Spencer's cheek, the little cutey was babbling and pointing at the phone, and grabbing at his daddy. A chuckling Bucky, had reached his arms to his son, Pepper had looked at her daughter and  
her son-in-law; and then her grandson. She saw that Bucky was taking care of Lyllie just fine, and he was providing well for his family, like what Tony and Pepper had done for years, when Lyllie was growing up. And now, Lyllie was married and a  
wonderful mother to her child. Pepper had looked over at her own husband, and he had returned her look, they knew that Lyllie had chosen her own path, she was smiling at the three, "We would like to meet and talk it all out, could we?'' She had  
asked hopefully, as Lyllie was kissing her son's forehead. She had turned her dark eyes over to her parents, "I think that would be fine, I want you two to know your grandson, and my husband.'' Lyllie had said, as she had continued, "But this month,  
is bad though, we have a lot to do, Bucky has been promoted as professor at a college. And he has to meet with a lot of people for the next few weeks. However, mom and dad, it'll be his decision...'' Bucky loved teaching, everybody knew that he loved  
it.

Everyone was supporting his choice, and if he didn't like either decision, he could change back. So, he didn't lose, but the professor job meant more money. But long hours, and he didn't want to spend anymore time away from his family, anymore  
than he had to. After, Lyllie and her parents had hung up from talking on the phone, husband and wife looked at each other, and smiled. That was fairly painless, Lyllie was close to patching things up with her parents, and Bucky was deciding and meeting with  
people from not only three or four colleges that want him, but the school that he was teaching at now was shutting down. Due to lack of funding, most of the students were upset about it, they were trying to get bake sales going and babysitting car wash for the  
cause... Sadly, they didn't raise nearly enough money. Lyllie had been thinking of ways to help, and so far nothing...

A few days later, Spencer was taking a nap, and Bucky was finishing up a class, and it was his turn to help the gym teacher with football season around the corner. Lyllie was folding up a few clothes, while watching some tv on low volume; mean while their  
friends were busy running errands. Lyllie was popping in and out of Spencer's room, she was making sure that he was still napping; and he was, she was smiling at the sight. Bucky and Spencer slept alike; both of them had the smae sleeping poses, now the baby had his  
lips puckered and he was making little noises... Whenever Bucky would do that, he would be very tired, and Lyllie would find it very cute...

As she was putting the laundary away, she was humming to herself, things were finally falling into place, until, she had heard something in her's and her husband's bedroom. Lyllie was going in the room, and she saw that it was dark, strange? She always kept the curtains  
opened, as she went further into the room, she couldn't help but to feel that something was very off. Licking her lips, and stepping in the middle of the room, the door had then slammed shut! She had gasped and looked over in the direction of the noise and saw someone that she never  
thought that she would have to deal with again. A man that ruined her life! She saw her ex-boyfriend, Loki, he was smiling, "Hello, Lyllie, you look good... it has been a while...'' She had looked at him, she knew that that door was the only exit, and both parties knew it. Lyllie was trying  
to figure out a way to get out of the room and get to her baby, and knowing Spencer as well as she did, he would be up and hungry. Loki was stalking her, guiding her near the bed, "Loki, please, don't do this... just go leave, if you leave now. Then, I say nothing, we go about our lives and  
this never happened. I won't even tell Wanda, and you know how close she and I are,'' she knew that Loki was the furthest thing from stupid, and she knew that he knew that she was the furthest thing from stupid too. Lyllie was acting like a trapped animal, "We are going to work things out,  
my Lyllie flower,'' God, she hated it whenever he would call her that, it made her sick, Loki had advanced on her, catching her off guard; Lyllie had let out a scream as he had tackled her on to the bed!

Lyllie had bit his hand hard, Loki had snarled and swore loudly and strike her hard, she saw stars...

She heard her shirt rip...

Lyllie felt Loki tie her down...

Tears and blood were streaming down her face...

*** Thrust Pain!***

Loki had leaned down and bit and sucked at her breasts...

There was too much pain to comprehend...

Everything was spinning, and fading...

Things were becoming black...

(End of Chapter 13, read and review! I wonder what will happen?)


	14. Chapter 14

Untitled Chapter 14:

(Disclaimer, See chapter one, and on with the story! WARNING, THERE WILL BE RAPE!)

As Bucky was pulling in the driveway, he felt that something wasn't right, because he saw Nattie and Clint were knocking on the front door. While Steve and Wanda were trying to get  
in through the backdoor, and no luck, Sam and Pietro were trying to figure out a way to get in the house. Bucky was walking to his and Lyllie's home, when a wave of fear had washed over him, he  
could hear Spencer crying his little heart out; Bucky was running to the group of people that were trying to figure out how to get to Spencer. Something could've happened to Lyllie?! She would  
never leave her baby, Nattie had ran around to the side part of the house that had a decent sized window. Acting fast, as the red headed woman did so, she had grabbed up a garden ornimate that was  
roughly the size and the weight of a bowling ball. Nattie had reared back and threw it as hard as she could, and breaking the window, she had jumped in, while Bucky was trying to understand what  
was going on. Nattie was running upstairs, in the direction of Spencer's cries, "Hang on, baby, Aunt Nattie's coming!'' She was yelling, and kicking the baby's door in, and finding Spencer in the crib  
crying loud. She had quickly and gently picked her nephew up, "Shhh shh, baby... Aunt Nattie's got you... lets find mommy.'' She had said while walking with him in her arms; looking around the house,  
she was walking downstairs and seeing now for the first time that the front door was blocked, with a chair. Nattie, with her hands full of a calming down Spencer, was able to kick the chair out of the way;  
when the group had entered inside. Bucky had looked over at Spencer, "Come here to daddy.'' He had said hoarsely, while he was taking the baby, and holding him close.

The group was looking around for Lyllie, what if something happened to her? What if she fell down the basement stairs? Those stairs were death traps! Bucky had been trying to get those fixed,  
he was going to make a mental note to move the laundary room somewhere else. He should've made Lyllie promise him that she wasn't going to go down there; Steve had came back, "Thank God that she's  
not down there at all, it looks like that no one had been down there, at all today...'' That had surprised the group, Bucky was looking around and walking up stairs, now he was scared to death, walking with  
Spencer, and going inside to his and Lyllie's room. As Bucky was opening the curtains he saw their bed a mess! Things all over the floor, clothes ripped, Bucky's blue eyes were taking in everything, Lyllie's  
shirt that she was wearing that morning was in shreds on the floor; one by one the group had followed Bucky inside. Their expressions were identical, Nattie had walked up to the bed, and saw some blood...  
She had looked over at Bucky and motioned for him to come forward as he did so, Spencer was claming down a bit; as Bucky had handed him to Wanda. He was walking to the bed, he saw it, blood and other  
fluids hinting to... Bucky started to shake in rage:

Whoever did this will pay with their life!

****Mean while with Lyllie****

Lyllie was waking up, she felt sore and bruised, she couldn't move anything on her body; the last thing that she remembered was... Oh God! Loki, what the actual hell?! As she was looking around, she saw  
that she was in a place that she didn't know, she had no idea where in the hell she was... She couldn't hear Spencer, oh God, what if he did something to her little baby?! As Lyllie was trying to move, to only find out that  
she couldn't! She had looked down at herself, and noticed that she was naked, and covered in bruises from where she was held down, as she was continuing to take in everything. A voice had rung throughout the room, she  
had angled her head up a bit and saw Loki?! She was glaring at him, he had looked at her, "I never thought that you would wake up, Lyllie flower.'' Oh God, every time that she had heard him say that to her, she felt like she  
was going to be sick. As Loki had turned on the light, she had noticed that he was in his same clothes that she saw him in, minus the shirt, he was coming further in the room with a tray of food. "I know what I did was... drastic,  
but we made up...'' Lyllie had glared at him, "In your twisted sick little mind, but in the real world, you raped me! Just wait until Bucky finds this out, he'll either kick your ass into the next decade, or kill you, one of the two...''  
She had haughtily said while he was walking forward and setting the food on the table, about five feet from her, grabbing her up hard by her hair; and tossing her down on the table. She was scared, she was naked and tied up, she  
had heard his pants unzip, "NO!" She had screamed as he had thrusted into her, "That old fart wasn't much of a man... You're mine, Lyllie...'' As he had continued to thrust hard in her, she had noticed that one of her hands had freed  
themselves... Loki didn't seem to notice, he was busy raping her again, Lyllie had seen a piece of glass on the corner of the table, her finger tips were brushing it, and somehow, she had managed to get it. Waiting, as she had cut herself  
free, Loki was too busy.

As he had flipped her over on her back and thrusted into her more, his eyes were closed, Lyllie saw her opportunity and it was either now or never! Grabbing up the glass tighter in her hand, as she had swung down with  
all of her might, she had nailed him hard in the shoulder! Loki had screamed and fell to the ground, as Lyllie had leapt from the table and was getting ready to jump over him to make a run for it, he had managed to tackle her down,  
pin her under him and rape her again...

Things were fading into black...

"You are going to stay here with me, Lyllie... forget about that little bastard that you call a son, and forget about that old fucker, Bucky! He'll never love you like how I love you!" He had growled while pinning her arms above  
her head...

***Back to Bucky...***

Lyllie had been abducted, who could it have been? And why would anyone hurt her? There was one person that looked good to him, and he was going to kick the shit out of Loki nine ways until next year. A knock had brought him  
from his thoughts; the group was in the Livingroom, Nattie had answered the door, "Oh my God!'' She had yelled in surprise... Bucky, who had tears in his eyes, saw Tony and Pepper Stark, The older couple was looking around out of concern,  
"What's going on? Where's Lyllie?'' Tony had asked, Bucky had stood up, with his son in his arms, "Lyllie, has been abducted...'' He had said flatly, Pepper had placed her hand over her heart... her baby! Tony had glared, not at Bucky, he knew that  
his son-in-law would protect Lyllie til his dying breath...

Everyone had jumped when the phone rang... Wanda had pointed to the phone, then the laptop, and continued to type... Thank God for blue tooth devices!

As she put it on mute then speaker phone, typing a few more commands, unmuting the phone...

*With Lyllie*

"Now, Lyllie, like we practiced,'' Loki had whispered, he had said while he had the phone to her mouth, "Bucky, you need to listen to me... LOKI HAS ABDUCTED ME! HELP!" Loki had put his finger to her lips, "For that Lyllie,  
you'll suffer... I should've killed that little bastard when I had the chance... OW You BIT ME!'' He had screamed... As the line went dead...

*Back to the action*

Wanda had smiled... got him! He was on the phone long enough to get traced without him even knowing...

As she had flipped the laptop to where it was facing everyone else... They were going to convoy to get Lyllie Barnes back!

The group was watching when Bucky and Tony had left the house...

(End of chapter 14... Read and Review... what will happen I wonder...)


	15. Chapter 15

Untilted Chapter 15:

(Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and on with the story...)

~*Back with Lyllie*~

Lyllie was tied in a chair, screaming for help, Loki had gone to go get some food, she was in a black silk shirt that barely went to her knees, her top was barely covering her breasts. It was Loki's She was screaming  
and yelling, "Help! Somebody!" She was strugging trying to break free, Lyllie had to think fast, she had looked over and saw a letter opener! She was struggling and hopping using her seat to aid her, she was grunting  
with effort; she knew that she was able to get it, as she had hopped to the desk and she could really see that he had been stalking her for nearly a year. She saw a picture from when Spencer was getting ready to come into  
the world. There was another picture of her holding Spencer and feeding him, while Bucky was giving him her breast, she was crying. She knew that Loki would be on his way back soon, so that meant that she had to hurry;  
Lyllie happened to look up and see that he had a pocket knife on one of the shelves of the desk, she had bit her lip and winced, there was a cut along her lip, ok... Ow! She was searching around for a way to wiggle looking  
down... of course the letter opener! Taking it between her teeth, and moving it, on the second try, she was able to get the knife on the desk; and guiding the pocket blade to the edge of the desk, as she was spitting out the letter  
opener. Lyllie had grabbed up the knife between her teeth, and turning her head and mouth around and dropping the knife in her hand, thankful that the chair was enough to have the knife drop in the backseat part of the chair.  
Lyllie had froze, oh shit Loki was back! Thinking fast, and hopping back to her position, she had quickly tossed her hair in the back with mere swings of her head, as the door had opened; Loki was revealed. He was carrying a  
white plastic bag, he had looked at her and around the room. Lyllie knew that he was seeing if something was distrubed, why is he doing this to her? What does he want? Had he done enough? Spencer needed to be with his  
mother! Bucky needed her, and she needed her husband...

Loki had entered the room, and saw Lyllie sitting where he had left her, she was glaring at him, as he had shut the door he was looking around the room. And everything was where he had left it, he had looked over at  
Lyllie and set the food down on a nearby table; her eyes were watching him like a hawk. Loki had reached up and stroked her face, she was attempting to get away from his touch, she hated it whenever he would touch her, "I love  
you, Lyllie... I forgive you for fucking that old man, and having that hell spawn...'' He had said while brushing her hair from her face, Lyllie began to cough, Loki had walked to the table and grabbed up a bottle of water that was in  
the bag that he had brought; opening it and putting it to her mouth. Inching her head away, "Untie me...'' Came her hoarse voice, Loki wasn't hearing it, he had tipped the water down her throat, and when he had deemed that she had  
enough, he took the bottle away. As he did so, water spilled all over her breasts and lap, Lyllie had gasped and coughed more, Loki had hunkered down, and forced her to meet his gaze, "Today, is a special day, My Lyllie Flower. We  
are going to start a new life together, we will be together, forget about your old life... Bucky had you in chains, a housewife and a mother...'' She really wanted to say that Frigga, Loki's mother, was a housewife and mother, however  
the look in his eyes was telling her otherwise. Lyllie knew that she would have to comply with Loki; with that thought drifting in her head, she had felt like she was betraying her Bucky and her son, not to meantion her friends and family.  
Still remembering that she had the blade in her hand, literally behind her; Lyllie was thinking that it was a good thing that her feet were tied or she would make sure that Loki would sing 'HighKey!' she was sitting there thinking of another  
way. Until Loki's voice had brought her from her thoughts, "You know, I saw her father and your *husband* don't be worried, they didn't see me. We need to leave soon, another day or two maybe.'' He had said thinking...

Lyllie was smiling inside, her husband was looking for her! And her father! Tony had connections that anyone could or would even think of! And Bucky would move Heaven, Earth, and Hell for Lyllie and his family... She had  
licked her lips, faking her deadpan expression, and giving him the silent treatment... She had inwardly smirked; Loki was going to get his ass kicked into next decade, if he were lucky, without his knowledge, she was subtley working at the  
binds, Loki had looked at her for a moment or two, and smiled. Oh God, why didn't she like that smile? Loki had touched her hair and her face, Lyllie was glaring at him, fighting the urge to spit in his face, she knew that Loki had connections.  
However, his connections pale to her father's and when her father wanted to do something, he would heaven and earth... Tony would move Hell itself for his family; so would her Bucky. Lyllie had looked at him with disdain in her eyes, "You  
raped and abducted me, I know what they do to guys like you in prison...'' She had hissed her pure contempt; and continued, "Think about that, when you get caught, and think about this, they'll pass you around like a pack of smokes.'' Lyllie had  
added knowing very well that she'll hit home. And hit home she did, he had sneered and backhanded her hard! She had a bit of blood trickling down her chin, from her lip, "I'm sorry My little Lyllie Flower, I had to do that, you weren't yourself...''  
She had glared at him, *Soon, Bucky will kick your ass Loki...* She was thinking, she knew Bucky wouldn't sleep until she was found; and it'll be the same thing in return.

Loki had stroked her face, and the part that he had hit, after he had made her eat, he had told her that he was going to go and get a few things, and come back home so that she could shower. Lyllie was giving him the silent treatment, and  
Loki hated that, he had clasped her chin in his hand and forced her to kiss him, "Maybe we'll bathe together...'' Oh shit! She really needed to get the hell out and fast! Lyllie had watched as Loki had left the door unlocked but shut, as she had looked out  
of the window to see Loki going back in his car, driving off. Lyllie had freed herself by using the pocket knife, while he was feeding her, she was working her wrists so slowly that Loki didn't even notice; smiling as soon as soon as she got her hands freed.  
Lyllie had rubbed her wrists a couple of times, as she bent down and worked on her ankles, it took a minute or two, but she was able to work her legs free... Lyllie had smiled happily, now she was able to stand, after a couple of failed attempts; she knew that  
Loki didn't play around, when he wanted to go out and do something, he went out and came back. She knew that she was on burrowed time, Lyllie was shakey as she was walking down the hallway, she was sore... so sore... she fought him, a lot; she knew  
also that she had at least another five or minutes maybe ten-if traffic played in her favor. Praying that it did, thankfully she's on the patch. She was trying to get familiar with her new surrounds; Lyllie had came to a set of stairs leading down, she had to hurry  
she had to put pain from her mind and force herself to move forward, no matter how pain that she was feeling. Lyllie was looking around, she had noticed that there was nothing, nothing but marks on a table...

She had walked up to it, she had noticed that the hand prints were hers! Loki didn't! When she was passed out! That rat bastard... Frigga should've drowned him from birth! Of all of the things that he had done to her; this is the most low of the low!  
Lyllie had ran down another set of stairs, and opened the door, it looked to be about three or four in the afternoon, she had looked around the neighborhood and noticed that there were no cars in sight. Ok, that was a little bit on the creepy side, Lyllie was finally  
getting her barrings; and running in the woods, she wasn't risking being found by Loki. She would rather take her chances with wild animals; than take her chances with Loki, Lyllie was running as she kept looking behind her, to make sure that she wasn't being  
followed. As she had got to the road, she had immediately hunkered down; to hide from the passing cars, not knowing which car would be Loki, she continued to pop her head to stare and the road, every now and then. Lyllie had snuck away from the road, she had  
to double back three times, she knew by now Loki was back, at the hide out and he was tearing the place apart looking for her. She had to think fast! Lyllie was running to a town that was called: Greenfield, Indiana. Lyllie knew that it was near Shelbyville, but why  
would he take her to someplace near her new hometown? Lyllie had thought about it, but if she were an abductor, she would want to be smug about it, and kinda want to rub it in that person's face.

Her feet were hurting her, she was cold, Lyllie was walking down the streets with that silk blouse barely covering her, she was trying to find help. But, there was no one around, Lyllie's had looked and saw a police station! Yes, thank God! She was running  
fast to the building, she knew that her freedom would be short lived if she didn't hurry. Running in the building, and she saw one or two men were staring at her, as if trying to figure her out, "Honey, can we help you?'' One of them had asked, Lyllie had dully noticed that  
the man was tall and average built, with blonde hair and old green eyes. His partner was average height, and a bit older than the man that was trying to get Lyllie to talk to them, he had greying hair and like his partner, old blue eyes. Lyllie had looked at the two, "H-help..  
m-me, m-m-my name is L-yllie Barnes, I've been abducted... Please help!" She had pleaded, the older man had looked at her in thought, "Are you married to Bucky Barnes?'' He had asked while they were taking custody of her, "Yes, he's my husband.'' Came her small voice,  
while they were guiding her to the backdoor, where the cars were kept. Lyllie was crying and shaking in fear and in relief; she was allowing the two men to guide her in a car, Lyllie was crying, in total relief. The two men were driving her to the hospital, she was rocking back  
and forth, in the backseat of the patrol car. Lyllie was in a state of shock, she was simly unaware that they had arrived at the hospital, the nurses had taken over, and guided her from the car and inside of the large building.

Lyllie was being examined, while the police were asking her questions, thankfully, she had requested a female doctor; and she was grateful that they had understood, they had continued to ask questions, and she was giving them the answers that she could...

*Mean while with Loki*

He was pissed! Just how in the hell did she get freed?! He had busted every single thing that was in the room, he had looked over at the desk, he had then noticed that his pocket knife was missing and the letter opener was on the floor. He was seething, running back to his car,  
and driving off in any direction to find Lyllie; before the police do, or worse... *That old man that she calls a husband* 'Bucky!'

*With Bucky, and Tony,*

It was Bucky's turn to drive, they had been looking for a couple of days, and so far nothing, no one came close to resembling either Loki or even Lyllie... Bucky was looking around, while they were entering Greenfield; he had never really went there much, once or twice, but the Barnes name  
was well-known there. Something had caught his eye, there was a tall and slender younger man, that looked like Loki! The man was getting into a black car, Bucky had pulled in behind him, the man had then got out of the car, now both could clearly see that it was Loki! Bucky, without thinking, had removed  
himself from the drivers seat and ran over to Loki and tackled him hard to the ground, as Tony had gotten out of the car, he was shouting at Bucky, telling him to get back in the car, and that this wasn't going to help their situation any... as much as Tony wanted to punch Loki in the face, Bucky was doing a good  
job, rearranging his teeth and lungs for him. Tony ran down the hill, and saw Bucky stomping the hell out of Loki, and punching him, "Where is she!?'' He had asked, in between punches, Tony's phone had rang, it was Pepper!

Pepper: Tony, are you busy?

Tony: Not, really, we found Loki, and Bucy is going to kill him, I think...

Pepper: Try to stop him, Wanda and I got a call from the Greenield police department, and they had told us that they have Lyllie...

Tony (face lit up): Bucky! Come on, I know where Lyllie is! Bucky, I think that he's dead!

Tony saw Loki twitch a bit, nope he was alive, Bucky had then tied Loki up, and tossed him in the trunk, and drove off, Tony was giving the instructions over the phone with Wanda, they were asking where was Spencer, and they had replied that Nattie had possession of the baby until his mommy was found...

Bucky was driving, there was hope! Lyllie was in the hospital, and just how in the hell did she manage to free herself, and run like hell? Lyllie was always so smart, that's the main reason as to why Bucky was in love with her, and would always be in love with her...

Another five-ten minutes later, they had arrived at the same hosptial that Lyllie was at, Tony had possession of Loki, as Bucky was talking to a nurse, asking her if his wife was there, "Who is your wife?'' She had asked while she was typing up the information that Bucky was providing, "Lyllie Rose Barnes...'' After a couple of  
minutes of typing, "She's just down the hall to your right... who's that?'' She asked confused while Tony was practically dragging Loki, "Tha man that's doing the dragging is my father-in-law, and the bastard that's being dragged is her ex boyfriend, he had abducted and did God knew what... what room number is she in?'' The woman had blinked  
once or twice and said number 190, just down the hall, to his right, Bucky had sped off, running as fast he could; he saw 190, and a tall woman walking out, "May I help you sir?'' She had asked while standing her full height, "Lyllie Barnes, my wife.'' Came his reply, the woman had smiled and nodded her head in understanding; after opening the door,  
she had sallowed him to enter, "We had to sedate her, for a bit, she'll be alright, we'll keep her overnight, just to be on the safe side...'' Bucky had thanked the woman and sat on the bed, and laid on it next to Lyllie...

Bucky saw the bruises...

Now he really wished that he would've hit Loki harder...

(End of Chapter 15, read and review! What should happen?! Everyone vote)


End file.
